


Lucius' Punishment

by GardingLondon



Series: Snape's Revenge [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Animagus, Animagus Bestiality, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sex Change, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardingLondon/pseuds/GardingLondon
Summary: Draco relents and takes Harry home with him for the summer with the stipulation that Harry remain in his animagus form for the entire holiday. How else are they supposed to survive together with the Dark Lord living at Malfoy Manor?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta'd. Hope you like it. Don't know what depraved corner of my brain this came from. Enjoy!

Draco inhaled a deep breath and let it out slowly, for all appearances looking completely aloof and in control. He leaned against the wall of the train station as he waited, examining the nails on his left hand as he considered how he had come to be here at this very moment – waiting to meet his parents at the end of his fifth year at Hogwarts with a large black Newfoundland sitting at his feet. 

Really, Draco thought, he was quite lucky to have gotten through the second half of the school year without somebody discovering that he was buggering the boy wonder. Draco hummed softly to himself, the corners of his mouth twitching up ever so slightly as he recalled how Harry had sucked his cock so well and allowed Draco to deep throat him for so long that he had lost consciousness. Draco had pulled himself off, splattering his come over the unconscious boy at his feet. 

He knew Harry didn’t like it when Draco fucked him roughly, but Draco couldn’t be arsed about that. Harry did what Draco wanted him to; he deferred to Draco in everything. Draco had thoroughly enjoyed reconstructing the boy’s view of the world. With the initial encouragement from that potion Severus had given Potter in an effort to teach the idiot occlumency, Harry’s need to be with Draco had only grown stronger over time. 

So what if Draco had stolen a vial or two of that same potion to dose Potter with in the months that had followed. Potter was his, and that is all Draco had ever really wanted. Under Draco’s careful hand, he had worked Potter into the firm belief that Draco was the answer to all of his problems. The fact that Draco was also the source of most of those problems was beside the point. 

Draco shuddered deliciously, his cock swelling slowly as he recalled the things he had been able to accomplish. It had taken all of Draco’s cunning to drive Potter away from the Mudblood and Weasel. He had persevered in filling Potter’s head full of doubts and ended up convincing him that Dumbledore was paying the two to be friends with him – to spy on him so Dumbledore would always know what he was up to. He had enjoyed watching the heated arguments from a distance, continuing to whisper small lies in Harry’s ear while he fucked him, planting seeds of doubt that had borne plenty of fruit. 

As Potter had become more distant from his friends in Gryffindor, Draco had worked tirelessly to convince Harry that Draco was the only person he could rely on. And just as Draco said it, Harry believed it. Harry lived in constant fear of incurring Draco’s displeasure, for when Draco was displeased, Harry was punished spectacularly. 

Draco would fuck Harry for hours and hours and refuse to let the boy come, he’d make the boy lick his own come off the floor, he’d hit him, bind him, and refuse to give him food. But Harry lived for the moments when Draco’s anger had passed, when he would whisper of his unending love in Harry’s ear, when he would hold him gently, fuck him sweetly, when he promised that all of the bad moments would help Harry learn to be better, and when he promised he’d always keep Harry safe and loved.

Harry did not doubt that Draco loved him, and he believed whole heartedly that he deserved the punishments Draco gave him. He submitted beautifully, to the point that he would seek out Draco’s permission before doing anything at all. He had told Draco all of his secrets, all of his hopes, and desires. 

So Draco was rather bemused by the fact that he had agreed with Harry’s begging only the day before. It was about a month into their clandestine relationship that Harry had told Draco that he was an unregistered Animagus. Just like his godfather, Harry turned into a large, hairy, black dog. Draco had never seen the breed before, but Harry’s animal form was just about as large as Draco was himself. 

Draco spared a glance for the dog, panting contentedly at his feet. He reached out and scratched behind his ears, earning him a pleased whine as Harry pushed into his fingers. Draco traced his fingers through Harry’s fur, still rather amused that it looks as big a fucking mess as the boy’s hair always did. But just as with Harry’s actual hair, it was deceptively silky to the touch. 

Draco scratched Harry’s ears some more as his mind wandered to the one question he hadn’t been able to figure out an answer to. Why did Harry want to spend the summer holiday with Draco? Harry knew the Dark Lord was living in the manor. It was a reckless move, even for the Gryffindor, but Draco had found himself agreeing nonetheless. He didn’t want to spend so much time away from Harry, but he had put his foot down in regard to one thing. 

Harry was going to spend the entire holiday as a dog. Draco brushed a finger lightly over the gem encrusted collar that encircled Harry’s neck. It was black leather that was studded with glittering emeralds and diamonds, that held several strong enchantments, keeping them hidden within their glittering facets. 

The collar was enchanted to prevent Harry from changing into his human form. So long as he wore that collar, he would remain a dog, preventing any accidental sightings if Harry were to slip up over the summer, something Draco had been unwilling to risk. And that was all Draco had told Harry about it. Harry himself was unaware that Draco was the only person who would be able to remove the collar from his neck, that it had a binding charm placed upon it, ensuring that Harry wouldn’t be able to be more than several hundred paces away from him at any given time, but most importantly, Draco had worked a compulsion into the leather. The wearer of the collar would be compelled to follow any command given by Draco – regardless of Harry’s feelings on the matter. 

Draco had made excellent progress with Harry’s obedience over the past months, but he didn’t want to put that to the test in a house full of Death Eaters and the Dark Lord. One misstep could result in their immediate death. Besides, it rather turned Draco on knowing Harry would do exactly what he said, when he said it. Draco fingered the small pendant hanging of the collar which read Ophiuchus.

Keeping with the Black family traditions for naming, Draco had decided to call him Ophiuchus. The fact that the token Gryffindor was now renamed after a serpent constellation was of an endless amount of amusement to Draco. Harry had been oddly silent about it, but Draco hadn’t missed the slightly pained expression that crossed his face when Draco had given him a new name that was befitting of a Malfoy pet. 

“Draco.” 

Draco glanced up to find his mother staring at the large dog at his feet, which had started growling softly as his mother had approached. 

“Ophi, _no _.” The stern tone of Draco’s command had the dog flopping down on his belly and staring up at the pair balefully.__

__“A… dog… Draco?” Narcissa’s eyes flicked to her son worriedly._ _

__Draco stepped forward and kissed her cheek softly. “Mother this is Ophiuchus. I was doing extra study for transfiguration when I came across some old information about familiars. Decided it would do well to get some extra credit and put the magic to the test. It has been wildly successful. Ophiuchus here has strong natural magic and is rather insanely protective of me.”_ _

__As if to undermine the ferocity Draco wished his mother to see, Ophi rolled onto his back, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. Draco scowled and barked out, “Ophiuchus. Guard.”_ _

__Faster than Narcissa could blink, the dog was on his feet, his fur bristling with tension as he bared his teeth at the nearest people to them – which happened to be a Hufflepuff first year and her parents. The girl caught sight of Ophi and squeaked before towing her parents away quickly._ _

__Narcissa stared down at the dog in curious wonder for a moment. “Well,” she began, “You seem to have done a wonderful job with him.” She reached down, her fingers stroking a soft caress of the dogs ears. Her eyes darted around them, checking that nobody was close by. “And it may well due you good to have some extra protection this summer.”_ _

__At that Draco’s eyes snapped to his mother’s face, noting the dark shadows under her eyes and the somewhat unhealthy pallor of her skin. He opened his mouth to speak, but was shushed by his mother. “Let us just say that the Potter brat was able to avoid the trap the Dark Lord had been assured would work to get him what he wanted.” Draco felt the warm caress of his mother’s fingers across his cheek. “He hasn’t been overly happy with your Father, as it was your Father’s tip that indicated the plan would work in the first place.”_ _

__Draco shivered and glanced down at Ophi, wondering just what sort of dangerous mess they had landed themselves in._ _

__

__The moment he returned home, Draco vanished into his rooms, Ophi trotting along behind him, sniffing everything they passed. One he had reached the safety of his rooms, Draco locked the door behind him and flung himself onto his bed with a sigh. He draped an arm over his eyes as he pondered the many warnings his mother had given him on their trip to the manor._ _

__A niggling of dread had worked its way into his stomach and Draco was sure it wouldn’t be going anywhere, anytime soon._ _

__A moment later he heard the soft pad of feet as Ophi come and nestled his huge head right up against Draco’s crotch. Draco twitched slightly as Ophi snuffled and nuzzled against his trouser clad prick. Draco sighed comfortably as his cock filled, until it was straining painfully against the fabric, rising to meet the snout that was snuffling it with increasing interest._ _

__Draco pushed Ophi’s head away before he eased down the front of his trousers and pushed them down, along with his pants, letting his cock spring free. He and Ophi both stared at it, flushed an angry red and standing at attention in the cool air, demanding it be dealt with._ _

__Draco allowed his head to drop back as he brought his hand up to fist himself. He pulled himself slowly, enjoying the tension that began coiling low in his belly. He had pulled his fist over himself a mere three times before a wet rasp had him gasping and his hand flying away in shock. Ophi had crept closer once more and had licked a stripe from Draco’s balls to his crown. He leveraged himself up on his elbows and watched, panting at the sensations as Ophi began lapping at his straining cock._ _

__They had never done something like this before and Draco found himself moaning softly at the sensation. Potter’s tongue was just so _long _when he was a dog, and it wrapped curiously around Draco’s cock, in a way he’d never experienced before.___ _

____The feeling of Ophi’s tongue dragging across his slit had Draco panting softly, his eyes tracking every movement of the pink muscle across his prick. His hips jerked spasmodically as Ophi slowly drew his tongue up from Draco’s balls to circle pleasantly around his shaft._ _ _ _

____Ophi lapped up the pre-come that oozed from Draco’s prick as though it was the only thing keeping him alive. His tongue was doing wonderful things to his cock and Draco dug his fingers into the soft fur on Potter’s head, determined to enjoy this odd pleasure while it lasted. He wondered idly why he hadn’t thought to do more with Potter in his animagus form. His balls drew up tightly and he gripped the base of his shaft quickly to stave off orgasm, not wanting this to be over yet._ _ _ _

____Ophi growled as Draco squeezed his cock and seemed to renew his efforts to stimulate him until in no time at all, Draco was spurting come in stick ropes that were quickly vanished with a few efficient passes of Ophi’s tongue. The dog seemed to grin lazily at Draco, his tongue lolling out of his mouth while Draco caught his breath, staring at the large beast before him._ _ _ _

____“Fuck.” Draco flopped back on the bed feeling boneless. Well that was certainly one way to relax in an uncomfortable situation. The bed dipped beside him as Ophi leapt up. Draco caught sight of a red cock peeking out of his sheath and shuddered as Ophi settled down with his massive head on Draco’s stomach._ _ _ _

____Draco stroked the large head, thinking that this was going to be a frustrating summer for Potter, because there was no way in hell he was getting him off while he was a _dog _, but he was now quite sure that they were going to have quite a few repeats of Ophi licking him dry. He wondered if he could get the dog to eat out his arse, as well. That tongue could prove very interesting, now that Draco was giving it some thought.___ _ _ _

______The pair dozed pleasantly until there was a rapid knock at the door. The only thing keeping Draco from sitting bolt upright was the weight of Ophi’s head on his chest. _Merline _. Draco was sure Ophi weighted more than he did. He shoved the dog off and quickly stood, quickly pulling up his pants and trousers before going to answer the door.___ _ _ _ _ _

________He found his mother, looking rather worried, on the other side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Come, Draco. We are being summoned to a meeting and the Dark Lord has insisted that you be there as well.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco froze. The Dark Lord had never allowed him to be in any of the meetings that were held here. He wasn’t a marked Death Eater, for one, and he was barely sixteen, for another. A cool mask of indifference slipped onto his face and he squared his shoulders. A snap of his fingers had Ophi trotting to his side. The dog looked up at Draco with it’s huge green eyes and let out a soft, nervous whine._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco brushed his fingers over the dogs head before following his mother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ten minutes later found Draco sitting at their formal dining table, his seat securely between that of his parents. Ophi was beneath the table, his large head in Draco’s lap. Draco’s fingers toyed with the dog’s ears and he was nervous enough that he didn’t even grimace at the slowly growing wet spot on his leg that Ophi’s drool was creating._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He darted glances up as each new Death Eater walked into the room. Nobody was wearing masks or robes and he recognized many of them. His Aunt Bellatrix was sitting up near the head of the table, Crabbe’s and Goyle’s fathers, Nott’s father, McNair – who was a friend of his fathers, and a multitude of people he didn’t know by name, but by sight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A rough looking man with shabby robes settled into the seat across the table from Draco. Draco feigned indifference, watching the man through the corner of his eye, even as Draco could feel the man gazing at him curiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Since when are pups allowed to these meetings, Lucius?” Draco felt his father stiffen beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Since the Dark Lord commanded it, Fenrir. And Draco is almost of age. He should start learning the order of things before he can take his rightful place at the Dark Lord’s side.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco took the time to examine his nails, deciding the best course of action was to act as though he wasn’t absolutely terrified of the man sitting across from him, who he now knew was the Dark Lord’s favorite attack dog. Fucking werewolves. Draco hated them all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The wolf sniffed the air curiously, sending a lascivious look at Draco. “You been bitten, pup? You smell…” Fenrir took a deep breath through his nose, “You smell almost like a wolf. Perhaps the Dark Lord would give you to me to enlarge my pack.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lucius cut in before Draco could even begin to come up with a reply to that. “My son is no fucking degenerate half breed like _you _. Your sense of smell must be weak if you cannot tell apart the scent of a _dog _from that of a wolf.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Ophi chose that moment to peek his head up from Draco’s lap, wiggling the huge front half of his body onto Draco’s lap to nose at his neck. Draco wondered if he was sniffing Draco to see what he thought he smelled like. A brief smile graced Draco’s lips before telling the dog to get down. Ophi resumed his place at Draco’s feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Oh but just you wait, Lucius,” Grayback’s voice dripped with excitement. “I’ve got a new spell for the Dark Lord to try. Perhaps he will try it on our precious boy there and he will be nothing more than an omega _bitch _for me and my wolves to whelp.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“As fun as it is to listen to you all bicker…” the quiet voice sent a distinct shiver through the room, bringing immediate silence to the people sitting at the table. The only sound was Ophi’s quiet panting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Draco stared hard at the table as a streak of fear shot through him. He had never been in the Dark Lord’s presence before. He immediately wondered how Potter had survived, facing off with this man multiple times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The Dark Lord sank into the chair at the head of the table and cast his eyes round at all of the Death Eaters, sitting silently and waiting his orders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It seems,” began the Dark Lord, “That we are not putting our best wand forward anymore. Lucius, tell me, how did the raid go? Were you in fact, successful in your endeavor to capture the blood traitor? It was, after all, your information that lead to this raid in the first place.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Draco’s fingers clenched tightly in Ophi’s fur as he waited for his father to report._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“It was, unsuccessful, my Lord. Just minutes after we arrived at the safe house, which was unguarded upon our arrival, a large number of the Order of the Phoenix showed up to inhibit our attack.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And how, Lucius, did they know of this plan of yours?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I do not know, my Lord,” Lucius spoke quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“And how many, Lucius, of my followers did you _lose _?” The Dark Lord’s voice was positively dripping with venom.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Seven…Seven wolves, my Lord, and Yaxley.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Eight followers gone and you come back – emptyhanded, yet again, Lucius. I have to wonder, if you are doubting me? Is your loyalty wavering? Do you now put your faith in the success of one, Harry Potter?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“No, my Lord. Of course not, my Lord. I will do better, my Lord.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The Dark Lord hummed softly. “I wonder, Lucius, if you will. It seems that the elder Malfoys are losing their touch in their ability to follow my orders. But you have constantly assured me that your son has been raised with the correct values, that he knows his place in the world and he knows with a surety of the place of lesser beings.” Red eyes flashed dangerously at Lucius before landing on Draco, sitting with his head bowed, refusing to meet anybody’s eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Draco…” the voice sent a shiver down his spine. “Come here, dear boy, come here.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The Death Eaters shifted curiously around the table as Draco shakily got to his feet. He slowly walked towards the head of the table, the soft click of nails on stone telling him that Ophi was following him as well. Draco was not really sure what made him do it, he certainly hadn’t been planning it as he found himself on his knees before the Dark Lord. He crawled forward and pressed a kiss to the hem of his robe fore crawling back and kneeling with his head bowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A wide grin spread across the Dark Lord’s face. “He seems well trained at this point, Lucius, but we shall see how far it goes. Stand, Draco. Let me look at you.”  
Draco slowly gained his feet, his eyes never leaving the hem of the Dark Lord’s robes. He stumbled slightly as Ophi bumped into his leg. He was growling quietly, his hackles raises as he stared down the Dark Lord. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“What is this beast doing in here?” The Dark Lord sounded rather amused by the display the dog was putting on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Ophi, sit. Still. Watch.” The dog sat quickly, his eyes flicked up to Draco before settling once more on the Dark Lord._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“My apologies, my Lord. This is my familiar. I have bonded to him just recently.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The Dark Lords head tilted as he considered the large dog now sitting docilely at Draco’s feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“And whose idea was it for you to have a familiar? I did not believe that was something that was allowed by that doddering old fool _Dumbledore _…”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Draco swallowed heavily as the heavy gaze of the Dark Lord rested on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I did not ask permission, My Lord, but pursued this line of study as a way to display the superiority of my magic. Once we were bonded, there was no way for them to deny me, as familiars must remain close at hand at all times.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Now tell me, Draco. Where do your loyalties lie? Do you believe in this cause, in the superiority of your blood? Or do you follow after that mudblood loving old fool who places all of his faith in a child?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“My loyalties lie with you, my Lord.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“And will you follow me with more loyalty than your Father has shown? Will you prove that you are indeed a proper follower? Will you obey all of my commands as soon as they are given?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yes, my Lord,” came the soft reply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Excellent. This means you are ready to take your place in my ranks and that you are ready to take responsibility for your Father’s failure.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Any blood that had been in Draco’s face quickly left it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“My Lord.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Present your arm, Draco.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Draco was shaking so hard that it took him several tries to undo the button on his sleeve before he could roll it up enough to present the Dark Lord with the smooth, unmarked skin of his inner forearm. He ground his teeth together as long, cold fingers encircled his wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Draco bit back a scream as pain lanced up his arm, throbbing followed the smooth trace of the Dark Lord’s wand over his skin, leaving dark lines in its wake. It surely only took a few minutes but for all Draco was aware of passing time, it felt like hours passed before the tip of the Dark Lord’s wand was removed from his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He sank to his knees, clutching his arm and panting, trying desperately to avoid being sick at the Dark Lord’s feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Now,” The Dark Lord turned his attention from the quivering boy at his feet and from the dog that was huddling near him, “What was this I heard you saying about a new spell, Grayback?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Grayback’s excitement was palpable to all in the room, “We’ve discovered an old spell, long forgotten, but used by packs in the past. As you know, female wolves are uncommon. They usually cannot hold up to the strain of the change, which means any additions to the pack must come as a result of turning verses breeding. But we have found a spell,” He shuddered visibly in delight, “That, when cast upon a male, will allow them to be bred and whelped. Pups that are bred are hardier and more vicious than those that are turned. They make wonderful additions to any pack, though the lack of females make them very uncommon.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Fenrir was positively salivating as he continued. “I’d ask my Lord’s to provide somebody on which to try this spell, so we can build up the pack. So we can increase or strength – since it has so recently been decimated following Malfoy’s cocked up plans.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The Dark Lord twirled his wand in his fingers as his eyes dropped to the boy who was still kneeling by his feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Though you had wished for the young Malfoy to be your first gift, I have other plans for him. And I find it prudent that we should test this spell on a non-human first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Tell me, Draco,” The Dark Lord’s voice dripped with feigned friendliness. “Would your familiar be male, by any chance?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Y-yes, My Lord.” Draco stared at Ophi in horror, the dog whined softly as he tried to climb onto Draco’s lap._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Ah, but perhaps, we should give the boy one last chance to fuck a bitch before he loses his cock forever?” The Dark Lord stroked his wand slowly, his red eyes never leaving Draco’s horror filled face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“One last chance to prove that he’s a man, so to speak.” The Dark Lord’s eyes darted over to Lucius, “Would you, Lucius, happen to have any more dogs on the property?” His voice showed that he knew the answer before it was provided._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“No, my Lord. We do not.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Ahh..” Red eyes landed once more upon Draco. “Well Draco, You will have to work hard to prove that you will be a better follower than your Father. To prove that the name of Malfoy is something worth having. Because right now it truly means nothing. It’s worthless. Your Father’s incompetence means that you might as well just be a bitch for Greyback’s wolves. That’s the level you’re at now. And you’re going to show us all that it’s true.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Disrobe and on the table.” The command was harsh, unyielding. The wand was once more twirling between the Dark Lord’s fingers as red eyes traced greedily over Draco’s form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Hands shaking, Draco slowly began to remove his clothes, conscious of the stares of everybody at the table. Ophi whined and nudged his leg, as though aware of the tension thrumming through Draco._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Severus,” The quiet summons drew a dark figure from the shadows and to the Dark Lord’s chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“My Lord,” Greasy hair covered his face as he bowed before his master._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“A lust potion, if you will.” Long, white fingers stretched out towards the man until a small vial full of purple liquid was deposited into his palm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Severus melted back into the shadows as the Dark Lord twirled his wand, sending the small vial swirling through the air to float in front of Draco’s nose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Drink it.” The command was hard, broking no refusal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Swallowing hard, Draco fumbled with the stopper and downed the potion, shuddering as he felt heat travel down his throat and pool in his gut. His cock filled rapidly, and he dropped a hand to it, whimpering as he began to fist himself roughly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He was kneeling on the table and dropped one hand to the surface, giving himself a sturdier hold as he tugged at his cock which began leaking, pre come oozing from the tip to drip onto the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Now tell us, Draco,” the soft voice was practically purring with pleasure, “Do you want something to play with? Will your own hand be enough?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The snickers of the Death Eaters whispered through the room as gazes went from Draco, wanking wantonly on the table, to his parents, both with hard, yet green expressions on their faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Yessss…” Draco’s voice hissed as he thumbed his leaking slit. “ _Please _. Please, I need…” He panted roughly. “Need, please, yes. Merlin. _Anything. _”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The grin that spread across the Dark Lord’s face was enough to send shivers down the spines of any who looked at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Did you hear? The boy asked for any _thing _… Not anybody but _anything _… We would be cruel not to oblige the boy.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He pointed his wand at Draco and a brief flash of orange surrounded him. Not two seconds later, Ophi was scrambling, running around the group as he tried to find a way onto the table, excited whining making the Death Eaters laugh delightedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Growling loudly as he was unable to find a way onto the table, he backed up and took a running jump, clearing the shoulders of a few members of the circle in his desperation to get to Draco. He scrambled at the wood, his nails catching and dragging rough gouges in the finish._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________He slowed to a stop behind Draco, nosing at the boy’s arse as it bobbed in time with Draco’s wanking. His tail wagging fast enough to blur in the air, Ophi began licking Draco’s crack enthusiastically, whining in excitement as Draco groaned and pushed back into the rasp of the dogs tongue, spreading his legs wider to present Ophi with greater access to his arse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Some, like Draco’s parents, looked disgusted by the display, others looked entertained, but Greyback was completely enthralled and looked to be palming himself under the table, his eyes were rivetted on the display, greedy excitement shining in his eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________With a possessive growl, Ophi scrambled up Draco’s back, causing the boy to release his cock and brace on the table, or risk smashing his face into the wood. He groaned as Ophi started rutting against him, his cock slowly sliding out from it’s sheath. With a rough thrust that had Draco crying out in pain, Ophi’s cock was buried deep in the boy’s arse, the hot, dry, channel clenching tightly around it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco’s face was flushed a bright red and tears welled in his eyes, though whether from pain, humiliation or excitement, the viewers didn’t truly know. Draco moaned loudly as huge paws pulled his hips back to meet the violent thrusts pushing the dog’s large cock deeper into his arse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco’s eyes grew wide and he tried to scramble away from the powerful thrusts as he felt a protrusion pulling at his rim with each outward thrust. He sobbed, whether in pain of pleasure, he didn’t know himself as with a particularly rough thrust, the thick knot pressed into his arse and stuck, keeping Ophi from pulling out again. Draco and Ophi both whined as the knot swelled even larger, Ophi’s small thrusts inside Draco pushing it against Draco’s prostate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco shuddered and cried out, his come splattering across the table as he felt Ophi’s release spurting inside him. Ophi whined, his hips jerking gently as he emptied what felt to Draco like buckets of come into his throbbing arse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Death Eaters hooted and cheered as Draco slumped forward onto the table, his arse held high in the air by the knot tying him to the dog. He sobbed in frustration and those close enough could see that the boy’s cock was a deep red and still hard, the potion keeping him primed and wanting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________When he had recovered enough, Draco sobbed in frustration. Unable to reach his cock with the weight of the large dog pinning his arms under him, he tried to rub his prick against the table beneath him, still slick with his cooling come. As he thrust down, his arse pulled harshly against the knot tying him to Ophi, resulting in a rough snarl from the dog behind him and a sudden pressure of teeth on the back of his neck, holding him in place._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco whined furiously at the growling at the back of his neck as Ophi’s cock kept pumping him full of come. It was at least a half hour before the knot shank enough for Ophi to pull out of Draco. The dog moved back far enough that he could nose at Draco’s hole. He began enthusiastically lapping up the small amount of come that was leaking out of Draco’s arse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Grayback groaned loudly, drawing all gazes to his face. Most lips curled in disgust at the look of pure lust that shone on his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Are you sure we can’t have the boy to breed us pups, my Lord?” the longing that rang in his voice earned him snarls from both of the Malfoys as they tore their eyes away from their son who was writhing in his own come as a dog ate out his arse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Ophi nudged Draco back to his feet and mounted him again as the Dark Lord gave his answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The smooth voice of the Dark Lord cut through the moaning, panting, and slapping of flesh against flesh as Draco got fucked again by his familiar._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“No, Grayback. The boy has a task to finish. If he fails, and if your spell works, you can have him. But not until he is unable to finish the task he is set. He’ll have a year to do it. You will get him after, and not before.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The whine Grayback gave in disappointment sounded so like the whines and panting Ophi was making as he fucked his knot back into his bitch. The boy was thrashing under his dog, come dripping steadily from his cock as Ophi’s knot lodged against his prostate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The Dark Lord kept them all there for hours as they watched Ophi knot Draco again and again and again. Until neither dog nor boy could stand. They both lay on the table, coating themselves in Draco’s come that had coated the table, panting in exhaustion. Ophi would give cursory licks to whatever part of Draco he could reach. The lust potion seemed to have worn off some time ago, as Draco’s cock had gone soft and been unable to stiffen again, doing nothing more than twitching in an attempt to harden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Grayback was practically writhing in pleasure and he bowed at the Dark Lord’s feet._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“The spell, my Lord?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________The Dark Lord nodded and allowed Grayback to whisper in his ear as his eyes traced Draco’s distended abdomen, stuffed so full of his dog’s come that he looked to be in the early stages of pregnancy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________When Grayback had finished explain the spell, he was waved back to his seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“The real reason I called you all here was not to witness the punishment of Lucius for his failure. We have a problem. Harry Potter has vanished. Not just from our knowledge, but even Dumbledore has managed to lose his Golden Boy. We need to find him first. This is the priority for all of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________They all turned as Draco stirred to wakefulness with a groan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Ah… Now that the young Malfoy has rejoined us, it’s time to test out Grayback’s spell on his pet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco flinched back as he noticed the Dark Lord’s wand pointed at him, but he sagged in relief as a rosy burst of light surrounded Ophi. Everybody in the room jumped when the dog let out a loud yelp of pain, his legs scrabbling at the wood table as pained whines escaped his muzzle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco ran frantic hands through soft fur, a grimace pulling at his lips as his hands caught in fur that was knotted with dried come._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________A moment later Ophi fell silent, his sides heaving as all eyes were rivetted on the pair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Stand your familiar up on his feet, Draco. We must examine the results of Grayback’s spell.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco spoke softly, easing the large dog onto his feet, which he held by sure will, his limbs trembling violently as soft whines continued to escape the large black dog._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________A flick of a wand had the dog’s tail hoisted high into the air and his legs spread wide. It became obvious to them all that the spell hadn’t worked, the dog’s large cock and balls were still attached to his body, and there was no indication that he had grown a cunt, either._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Such a shame, Grayback. I would have enjoyed watching you fuck some whelps into some of my more… disobedient followers.” With a suddenly disinterested wave of his hand, they were all dismissed, but for a cold hand on Draco’s naked shoulder, holding him back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Come Draco, we must discuss your assignment.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Several hours later saw Draco sinking into a hot bath, groaning as his muscles protested the strain they had been put through in what had to be the longest day of his life. His arse ached fiercely and he was facing what had to be his eventually enslavement to a pack of wolves. Because he had no idea how he was going to accomplish the task the Dark Lord had sent him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Tears had not stopped tracking down his face since he had made it back to his rooms. He couldn’t fathom how everything had gone so wrong in the space of just a few hours. His father had been the Dark Lord’s right hand man. How did that devolve into Draco being fucked by a dog for hours on end for the viewing pleasure of the Dark Lord’s inner circle. Not to mention the fact that he had all but been promised to Greyback as the man’s personal bitch, whether or not that spell of his worked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________His stinging eyes flicked to Ophi, _Harry Potter _his mind supplied unhelpfully. The boy’s large head was resting on the edge of the tub, his large green eyes watching Draco’s face with a deep sadness that Draco couldn’t help but commiserate with. This certainly hadn’t been Harry’s best day either.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The sight of crusty come in Ophi’s fur had Draco shuddering in revulsion. He ducked his head under the water, his mind spinning. His mind was raging with conflict. He wasn’t sure what the hell had happened today. His arse clenched the dull throb of pain both pleasant and humiliating. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t enjoyed the experience, though. And that was what was tearing him up more than anything._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________How the hell do you enjoy having a dog fuck you, knot you, dominate you? His head resurfaced and he was rewarded with a wet tongue swiping across his cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He let out a hiccupping sob and rested his head on Ophi’s. They stayed that way until the water had gone cold and Draco’s tears had dried up in thick fur._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________A warm, rasping tongue on his neck had Draco stirring again. He slowly leveraged himself out of the tub and murmured for Ophi to follow him. He pulled the large dog into the shower and rubbed him down, making sure that any and all traces of come were removed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Draco had discovered before their trip to the Manor that Potter’s hair resisted any and all attempts to tame it and Ophi’s fur was exactly the same. It didn’t respond properly to any of the hair charms Draco knew, it had to be washed and brushed by hand if they wanted it to look remotely close to in-control._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________To tired to do much more than bathe him, Draco called for several of the house elves and watched as they dried and brushed the large dog until his coat gleamed in the candlelight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Draco opened up the French doors that led to a little garden and Ophi rushed out to relieve himself. Draco dropped his wet towel on the floor and climbed into his large bed, pulling the covers up to his chin. He listened as the French doors clicked shut - he imagined Ophi had nudged them closed – and listed to the side as the large dog jumped up onto the bed, flopping down tiredly next to Draco._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Draco grimaced as the feel of a wet tongue licking his ear. He rubbed it dry before slowly allowing his fingers to card through soft fur. “Still glad you came home with me this summer?” the question was bitter, and earned him a soft whine before the large dog wriggled his way under the sheets and pressed up against Draco’s chilled skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Boy and dog fell asleep, wrapped around each other to Draco’s whispered litany – “I don’t know why this is happening.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Draco stayed in his rooms for three days, doing nothing but lay in bed, a huge black dog cuddled around him. He was numb, his mind floating in a hazy cloud of nothingness. 

It was around mid afternoon on the third day that found Draco blinking rapidly and gazing around his room. He staggered out of bed and hurried into the bathroom. It was while he was washing his hands mechanically that he glanced up and saw his reflection. 

Other than looking rather haggard and more unkempt that he was sure he had ever been in his life, he looked just like himself. With shaking fingers, he traced his nose, his lips, his cheekbones. He felt as though there should be some outward manifestation of the change he felt inside. 

A sharp pain on his forearm had him grasping desperately at skin that was _burning _, and he realized, there _was _a visible sign of what had transpired.____

____Realizing this must have been what his mother had talked about when she mentioned the mark being a way to summon his followers, Draco began to scramble, he ran a hasty hand through his greasy hair and pulled on a new pair of robes before rushing towards the door to his room. No sooner had he unbolted the door than it swung open, revealing his mother._ _ _ _

____Without a word, She grasped his arm and Draco was sucked into the tight grasp of apparition._ _ _ _

____The meeting was thankfully uneventful for Draco and nobody commented as Ophi came loping through the open door and settled under the table, resting his head once more on Draco’s lap, his tongue lolling out happily as Draco scratched behind his ears._ _ _ _

____It wasn’t until the discussion turned to reports on what had been found out regarding the disappearance of Harry Potter, that Ophi sobered. Draco continued scratching the large black dog even as he was sure that Ophi was intently listening to the discussion as various Death Eaters recounted tales of members of the Order of the Phoenix scrambling to search various locations far and wide – all in search of Harry Potter._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Draco had been home for just over a week and had been in over five meetings with the Dark Lord already. He had just finished reporting to the Dark Lord that he had yet to solidify any plans in his given assignment, on which his freedom, manhood, and dignity all hung, when it happened._ _ _ _

____Ophi had run outside to piss or shit, Draco didn’t really know or care, while Draco made the slow trek back to his rooms. He had just turned a corner, nearly to his destination, when he found himself flung face first, into the wall._ _ _ _

____He cried out in shock and anger when his face collided with stone. A loud crunch followed by a flash of pain preceded a warm dribble of blood that slid down his face and into his mouth. Panic crashed through him as he realized he couldn’t move. His arms were pinned to the wall above his head, and his legs were spread slightly, stuck fast against the wall and resistant to his every effort to move._ _ _ _

____“The little Malfoy boy shouldn’t be wandering dark corridors on his own… What is he to do without dear mummy here to rescue him?” Draco didn’t recognize the voice, and that thought clouded his mind with terror._ _ _ _

____“Wolf got your tongue, boy?” Draco shuddered, realizing it must be some low member of Greyback’s pack. A cold, soft laugh sent a thrill of horror down Draco’s spine as he felt claws dragging down his sides, catching and tearing the fabric of his shirt._ _ _ _

____“I must admit, little boy, I am sad I was not permitted to witness the Dark Lord’s demonstration of your future use to the pack.” Hot breath, reeking of rotting meat and blood ghosted over Draco’s cheek. He could do nothing as the wolf grasped his hips and rocked a thick, hard cock against Draco’s arse._ _ _ _

____A loud sob escaped Draco’s lips, earning him a wand in the throat, causing the muscles to stiffen, leaving everything but his eyes immobile. “Quiet - bitches don’t call attention to themselves while their betters have some fun…” Tears dripped down Draco’s cheeks, mingling with the blood on his chin as he felt hands slip in front of him and grab his flaccid cock, before his trousers and pants were quickly pushed out of the way._ _ _ _

____“If I didn’t think your screams of pleasure as I mount you would draw unwanted attention, I’d ungag you so I could hear you beg for my cock. I know you want it, little bitch, I saw the way you looked at me in the meeting this morning.”_ _ _ _

____Draco’s mind was shutting down, the futility of the situation, the sensation of the man’s hard prick pressing against the crease of his arse, had him withdrawing behind the only defense he had, a small shield of occlumency, where he kept his deepest secret and desires buried._ _ _ _

____The delusional wolf was rutting against him, panting against his neck in his excitement before he finally lined his dry cock up against Draco’s arse. “Bitches love it dry and hard, so they can feel every inch of my cock. You want my seed, don’t you, bitch. You’ll bear me a litter of pups and help me rise in station. I won’t be a fucking beta with a bitch like you bearing me a litter of cubs.”_ _ _ _

____The man’s rambling grew louder, drowning out the low growl that came from the end of the corridor. Draco’s mind was blank, barely aware of the building pressure of the wolf’s cock at his entrance, until it was suddenly gone._ _ _ _

____A high pitched scream reverberated down the corridor. Draco hung against the wall, the sounds of loud growls and barking, mingled with swearing and cries of pain, finally breaking through his cloudy mind as he slowly realized that Ophi must have found him._ _ _ _

____A slow seed of terror began to bloom inside of Draco as he realized that Ophi was pitting himself against a full grown wizard. There was no way he could possibly win this battle. And then Draco would be raped knowing that Ophi had risked himself, possibly getting himself injured or _killed _trying to defend Draco’s _honor _. Fucking Potter, Draco found himself cursing as he struggled against the spell that held him pinned fast to the wall._____ _ _ _

________Draco had no idea how much time passed as he listened to the battle being waged behind him. He just wished he could see what was happening…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________There was suddenly a muttered gurgle, followed by a loud thud. Draco strained his ears, desperate to know what had just happened. There was a soft squelching sound before a cold nose was pressed against his arse and began snuffling softly. A soft whine preceded the swipe of a hot tongue up his arse crack. It was to Draco’s utter shame that, at that precise moment the Dark Lord entered the hallway, undoubtedly curious about the screams and barking._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Well, well, well…” Draco was momentarily glad of him immobility as it prevented the Dark Lord from seeing him tremble as his voice echoed softly in the silence. Draco collapsed onto the floor and scrambled to pull up his pants and trousers. Swiping an arm under his nose to mop up the blood, he got his first look at the carnage that lay behind him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ophi was pressing into his side, his nose leaving smears of blood on Draco’s neck as Draco stared at the lump of meat that was before him. Draco knew it had been a man, but the flesh of the face and chest that was exposed was so torn, it was really hard to tell. Blood dripped steadily onto the carpet beneath the man Draco knew was no longer living. His throat looked as though Ophi had crushed it in his jaws before shaking the man back and forth, snapping his neck which lay at a distinctly wrong angle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It wasn’t until the cold laugh of the Dark Lord reached his ears that he was able to tear his eyes away from what had once been a man’s face. His eyes darted to the Dark Lord’s face and away, his eyes dropping to the Dark Lord’s feet, when he noticed what the Dark Lord was prodding with his shoe._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Two bloody lumps rolled over as Draco’s eyes darted back to the corpse of the man who had just tried to rape him. Ophi had _ripped _the fucker’s _balls off _. They now lay in a bloody heap on the carpet._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________A strangled laugh, or sob, Draco couldn’t quite tell which, rose in his throat before he climbed to his feet and bolted down the hall, the Dark Lord’s high, cold laugh following him all the way back to his room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Minutes later, Draco found himself crying, rather hysterically, as he sat beneath the hot spray of the shower while Ophi watched him, his fur matted with blood and what could only be described as a worried look in his big, green eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Several hours later, Draco drug himself from the hot spray and wrapped himself in a large towel. He called for a house elf and instructed them to see that Ophi was bathed and his mouth cleaned before he stumbled into his room and into bed. Curling up in the middle of his large mattress, he quickly gave into the pull of sleep._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Draco woke to the unpleasant sensation of a heavy weight on his full bladder. He quickly pushed at the huge dog sprawled across his abdomen before rushing to the bathroom to relieve himself. He returned to bed shortly after and scratched at Ophi’s ears when the dog whined at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Draco curled up on his side, his fingers continuing to play with Ophi’s ears as he settled his large head on Draco’s side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I suppose…” Draco spoke haltingly, “I suppose I should thank you. For yesterday. That man was about to…” Draco swallowed hard, “He wanted to me birth him a _litter _.” Draco’s voice dropped to a barely audible whisper.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ophi licked his cheek once, as though in acknowledgement of Draco’s thanks, before whining loudly, causing Draco to jump before realizing that Ophi had been locked inside for so long that he probably needed to go out. Merlin knew Draco’s bladder had been about to burst, he could only imagine that Ophi must feel much the same. Draco pulled out his wand and waved it, causing the French doors to swing open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ophi gave him a rather slobbery kiss on the cheek, which Draco promptly wiped off with a scowl before Ophi trotted out into the garden. He returned quickly, hopping up onto the bed, making Draco bounce erratically before curling up beside the boy once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They stayed that way, Draco lost in thought, and Ophi periodically snuffling at him, as though to assure himself that Draco was indeed there, well, and whole._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The day passed quickly, Draco instructing the elves to bring them their meals as they whiled the time away, eating and taking naps. Draco wasn’t sure why he was so tired, but he slept most of the day and through the night. It wasn’t until later that he figured it was his body’s way of dealing with the shock of what had happened in the corridor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The next morning, Draco’s mother came knocking at the door. She entered before Draco could do much more than sit up, and came in to find dog and boy intertwined on the bed. She eyed them curiously for a moment before calling for the elves to bring them breakfast. Ophi hopped off the bed and immediately began pacing the room, tail held high while Draco vanished into the bathroom, reappearing a few moments later looking a little more put together._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Have you been out and about, Dragon? Either yesterday, or this morning?” She inquired. When Draco shook his head, she continued. “You may be interested to know,” her eyes drifted to Ophi, who had stopped his pacing just long enough to accept a piece of bacon from Draco, “That, to your Father’s horror, we now find ourselves the caretakers of quite a few dogs. Ten of them, to be precise.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Would you happen to know anything about the Dark Lord’s newfound interest in the creatures?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Draco gaped at her, his mind blanking in shock. The Dark Lord had bought… dogs?” His eyes dropped to Ophi, who was now trotting around the room, snuffling at everything he passed, having given up on Draco as a piss poor way to be fed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Draco’s mouth gaped open. He shut it, only to have it drift open again in wonder. “W-well.” He stuttered, “Ophi… Ophi, ah, protected me, when I ran into one of Greyback’s pack members in the hall, the day before last.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He could tell that his mother was not satisfied with this answer, and he took a large gulp of juice to calm down a little and to try and figure out how to tell his mother what had actually happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“The Dark Lord seemed… amused… by what he witnessed the other day.” Narcissa’s eyes pierced his, and Draco knew he wouldn’t get away without at least an explanation of what Ophi had done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“He took another sip of juice before he offered, “Ophi, rather… brutally, ripped the man apart. He shredded his face and throat.” Draco swallowed as his eyes drifted over the dog who seemed to have grown rather frantic in his pacing. “He, ah, ripped the man’s testicles from his body and dropped them at my feet.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Narcissa’s mouth fell into a shocked ‘O’, as her eyes also moved to follow the pacing dog._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“A member of _Greyback’s pack? _” Her eyes were large with wonder as she stared at the black bundle of fur that had sprawled on his back on the carpet and proceeded to wiggle, looking for all the world a puppy trying to scratch his back.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Draco nodded, agreeing with his Mother’s shock. “It’s a wonder he’s alive, let alone uninjured…” her voice trailed off, though understanding lit in her eyes. “No wonder he wanted a pack of dogs. The Dark Lord _witnessed _this? Her eyes returned to Draco as she took a careful sip of tea.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Draco shook his head. “No, he showed up… after, everything had happened.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“And what did he say to you, Dragon?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Draco shook his head again, offering a helpless shrug, “Nothing. He just laughed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Narcissa looked down, twirling a spoon through her tea as she thought, the silence broken only by the sound of Ophi’s panting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“That is well enough, for the time being. Let us discuss your task, it is my understanding that you haven’t given it the attention in needs. I will not see you fail in this, Draco.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Draco scowled at his mother. “It is not for you to accomplish, Mother. I will not be weak, like Father. I will accomplish this task on my own. As I must. He will not tolerate any _assistance _being given to me.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________What had started as a rather angry declaration that he could do this own his own, became a rather horrified realization of what could happen to his family should they try to help him, when the Dark Lord had explicitly said he was to work on this alone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I will not have you help,” his voice cracked through the silence, and Narcissa looked stricken by his tone. Her eyes narrowed slightly, though Draco could see the fear in their depths. She stood and stalked out of the room, the door slamming shut behind her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ophi came and rested his large head on Draco’s knee, nudging his hand with his nose before getting up and loping off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“What is with you today?” He hadn’t even stayed long enough for Draco to scratch his ears. “You’re never this antsy. I guess we should head outside for a bit. I am _not _letting you out of my sight this time, though.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Draco ate as much as he could, which wasn’t much more than a few bites, before he led the way onto the manors grounds. Ophi ran in circles around him, racing off to sniff at random things before running back to circle Draco’s legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What the hell, Ophi,” He groused, a moment before Ophi took off across the lawns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He watched, feeling rather panicked as he saw a large pack of dogs swarm around Ophi. He rushed to catch up to them. By the time he got there, they were all smelling each other and circling Ophi, who somehow found himself at the center of the group._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Ophi was panting heavily, his tail hefted high in the air as a large rottweiler snuffled at his arse for a moment before half climbing onto Ophi’s back humping eagerly, his tongue lolling out of his mouth, until his cock was fully unsheathed, allowing him to bury it into Ophi’s arse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Draco watched in shock for a moment before hollering a the creature. “Get off of him! He’s not your bitch!” He even started forward, to forcibly remove the dog from Ophi before the rest of the pack snarled at him. Their teeth, and his knowledge of what Ophi had done just the other day were enough to make Draco back away slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________The snarling quieted the further he moved from the pack, who were still circling the fucking pair excitedly. Draco’s heart fell. He supposed that this meant that the spell Greyback had given to the Dark Lord worked after all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Draco watched, feeling rather helpless before he thought to pull out his wand. He really didn’t want Ophi ending up pregnant. No matter what else Draco might want to do to Harry, making him have puppies wasn’t on the agenda. He was the only one allowed to punish Harry, but this whole situation has spiraled so drastically out of his control already._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He flicked his wand, shooting a streak of red light at the mutt that was rutting into Ophi, only to gape as the spell crackled into nothingness in the dogs’ fur. He tried spell after spell, and even tried giving an order, hoping the compulsion charm on the collar would work. Nothing would separate the two. He wondered if the magic making Ophi go into heat was preventing any magic from interfering with the possibility of his being mated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Draco sank hopelessly onto the grass as he watched the dog still his thrusting. He and Ophi were both panting heavily, and when the dog carefully stepped off of Ophi, Draco hoped it was finished. It wasn’t until Ophi tried to move forward as another of the dogs tried to mount him that he realized that the rottweiler had knotted him, tying the together. The rottweiler snarled and bit at the lab that was trying to mount Ophi, defending his right to breed the bitch first, even as the other dogs snapped at each other, each one of them wanting to be the next to have a go._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Draco watched the dogs tumble over each other, snarling and biting for what felt like hours before the two broke apart and another dog succeeded in mounting Ophi. Draco watched, as dog, after dog, after dog, fucked Harry Potter. And he watched, as Ophi presented to each and every one of them, seemingly as eager as they were for the coupling. Draco watched as they all fucked and fought themselves into exhaustion. The sun was starting to set when Ophi finally managed to make his way over to Draco._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________He nuzzled at the boy’s groin, whining softly, before turning around and presenting to Draco._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Fuck, _no _. I am not fucking you after you’ve just been fucked by a pack of dogs. You fucking slut. I hope you enjoyed yourself because I can guarantee that you’ll be having puppies in the next couple of months.” Ophi whined, and cowered on the ground, looking as though Draco had just hit him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Draco sighed wearily. “Come on, I know it’s not your fault. Lets go inside. This isn’t something we can hide so we might as well find Severus and tell him the ‘happy news’.” Ophi slunk beside Draco, looking ashamed of himself, only standing fully upright once Draco reached down to caress his ears. But he walked, tail between his legs, the whole way to the lab that Severus had set up in the basement of the manor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Severus greeted him with his usual acerbic welcome, his lip curling as Ophi followed at his heels._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Be sure your mutt doesn’t leave hair in my workroom.” And with that, Severus stood, gazing at Draco and waiting for him to explain his presence._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Ophi’s in heat.” The admission was quiet, as Draco tried to hide the tremor in his voice. The full implication of the fact that Ophi was in heat had settled on him during the walk to Severus’s lab._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Severus spared a piercing glance for Draco before he slowly approached the dog sitting at his feet. He pulled his wand and Ophi growled, slinking behind Draco as much as was possible._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Ophi, no. Stand and allow Severus to examine you.” Ophi slowly stood and moved in front of Draco, standing still and proud as Severus pointed his wand at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Several minutes passed, as Severus cast several charms and spells on the dog. Draco watched in silence as Severus worked, taking a seat on a stool that stood near the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“He is pregnant. The spell it seems, has greatly increased the number of puppies he can carry. The average for his breed, as I understand it, is between four and eight. As far as I can tell presently, it will become much more clear in a few days, he is carrying anywhere from seventeen to twenty.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Draco’s mouth dropped open in shock. He would have thought four was a lot, let alone _twenty _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“We will inform the Dark Lord of the success of the spell at the next meeting. You understand the implications of it’s success, do you not, Draco?” Severus’ voice was sharp, cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco nodded dumbly, imagining himself carrying 17-20 werewolf puppies. He shuddered in revulsion. He would _not _end up as Greyback’s plaything.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He stood, and gestured to Ophi, the dog trotted up to him, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as Draco turned to leave._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Watch yourself.” The words were quiet, but Draco knew Severus meant them. He left the room, refusing the acknowledge the fact that the only reason Severus would utter those words was because he thought Draco’s future would be the same as that of Ophi’s. Becoming a bitch in heat, bearing werewolf puppies, even as a dick and balls hung between his legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Nearly a week had passed before the next meeting with the Dark Lord had come. The Dark Lord’s and Fenrir’s excitement at the successful impregnation of Ophi had left Draco with bile burning his throat. He couldn’t help but notice the hungry way Greyback watched him. He was sure he couldn’t feel any worse about the situation until the Dark Lord instructed him to display Ophi on the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________It was to Draco’s utter and complete horror that a discussion of the likely success of birthing healthy puppies without a vagina began to circle the table. He stared at his lap, knowing that the quiet laughter was at his expense, knowing that they were all anticipating the day, which seemed likely to come to pass, that Draco would be handed off to the werewolves to become a bitch, and if the discussion was anything to go by, be completely emasculated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________The group of death eaters agreed, rather gleefully that healthy children all must be born from a vagina. That conclusion had the Dark Lord pointing his want at Ophi, who stood still on the table at Draco’s command._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Sudden yelps of pain had Ophi collapsing onto the wood and scrabbling desperately to escape the pain, which went on for several minutes. Ophi climbed shakily to his feet when the pain passed and a flick of a wand had his tail hoisted high in the air so everybody could see. So everybody could see that _she _was now well and truly a bitch who had been bred.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________The Death Eater’s howled with laughter as Ophi nosed at her own crotch, a whimper escaping her when she realized his cock and his balls were no longer there. Draco stared in horror, knowing deep in his gut that this was something that could not be undone. The Dark Lord had unknowingly just turned his greatest enemy into a female and had facilitated her pregnancy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Draco stared at Ophi, his mind reeling through the rest of the meeting. He was oblivious to the amused glances of the other death eaters as he slowly led his pregnant dog back to his room. Draco’s heart stuttered painfully as he watched Ophi slink away from him and curl up in the corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	3. Chapter 3

It was weeks before Draco could get Ophi to acknowledge him. He had tried everything he could think of, expensive steaks, bacon, offering to take her on walks, but nothing he tried seemed to draw Ophi out of the funk she was in.

Draco, not knowing what else to do, dove into planning. He would _not _share Harry’s fate. He only hoped that Harry would be able to forgive him someday. But try as he might, he couldn’t think of anything that would have changed the outcome of any of the meetings. He and Ophi were being punished for his Father’s failings. It had nothing to do with either of them. This was all about punishing Lucius by making the man watch his son fail at the task the Dark Lord had set and then to spend the rest of his life as a werewolf bitch. The days blurred together.__

__Draco wasn’t sure how Ophi hadn’t given birth yet. She was, according to Severus, only half way through her pregnancy, and she was _huge _. Draco was worried, all she ever did was lay around anymore. Though he would readily admit that watching Ophi walk around looked exceptionally uncomfortable. He would probably opt for sleeping all day, too, if he were that pregnant.___ _

____Shaking off the thought that he might one day, _be _that pregnant, he flicked his wand and the many scrolls of parchment scattered across his desk arranged themselves neatly. He walked over to the large dog bed that Ophi all but lived on and ran a hand over the silky fur. He was rather surprised that Ophi didn’t growl at him. She had been doing that ever since they had returned from that fateful meeting several weeks previous.___ _ _ _

______Instead, she huffed softly and attempted to roll more fully onto her back, exposing her bulging belly in what seemed to be an entreaty for a rub. Draco obliged, a small smile lighting his face. He couldn’t help the small bubble of hope that rose in his chest that maybe he would be forgiven for his part in all of this. For agreeing to let Harry come here with him over the summer in the first place, and for sitting silently by as he allowed the Dark Lord to, not only cause him to get pregnant, but them to change his gender completely._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ophi whined softly as Draco’s fingers rubber over two rows of red, sore looking nipples. Draco withdrew his hand, only to stare in confusion at the growl that earned him. He slowly returned his hand to her chest, his fingers rubbing gently over the swollen buds, humming curiously as Ophi arched her back, releasing a contented whine._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco watched curiously as Ophi struggled to roll over. Once she was on her belly, she raised her tail, tilting it to the side and wiggled backwards, presenting her cunt to Draco. She watched him over her shoulder, a soft whining escaping every few seconds._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco looked at her, his eyes huge. “Are you crazy? You can’t seriously want me to fuck you right now.” His eyes dropped down, noticing how red and shiny her cunt was. He reached out curiously. His eyes widened as he felt the heat pulsing from her._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You’re already pregnant. You can’t possibly be in heat.” He scrambled to his feet and murmured a soft apology to Ophi, “I’d hurt you. I’m going to go ask Severus. This can’t be normal.” And with that, he hurried from the room, returning ten minutes later with Severus in tow._ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus was rather shocked as well, but suggested that, either the spell wanted to make sure that the bitch was pregnant as often as possible, that it wanted to make sure she was always ready and willing to be mounted, or it might be that it caused the bitch to go into heat on a monthly basis instead of seasonally, as most dogs, or that it might just be the hormones of pregnancy creating a ‘false heat’ that would produce similar effects of a heat in an effort to divert some of the excess hormones that were be thrumming through her body._ _ _ _ _ _

______With those suggestions barely stated, Severus opened the door, allowing in the rottweiler that had been the first to mount Ophi during her first heat. The dog had started following Severus around, much to the man’s displeasure, and so the Dark Lord had tasked Severus with the care and training of the dog. Which had hurried to Ophi’s prone form and promptly began sniffing every part of her body before halting at her arse. He sniffed there for a long while before he began licking her excitedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ophi began panting harder, her tail lifting even higher as the dog humped the air, unsheathing his cock as he repeated licked her cunt, as though encouraging her to gain her feet. Draco gaped at the speed with which she rose. He hadn’t seen her stand that quickly two weeks._ _ _ _ _ _

______No sooner had she made it to her feet that the dog mounted her and began rutting into her happily._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come, Draco, they will be at this for some time. I wish to discuss your plans.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco scowled. “I’d rather watch the dogs fuck. You _know _I have to do this alone.”___ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus scowled, “You never used to strike me as a fool, Draco, but you are certainly turning into one. You need all the help you can get. And getting help from somebody who isn’t currently on four legs, knocked up, and getting stuffed would be to your benefit.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a snap of his cloak, he was out of sight, and Draco found himself alone in the room, with nothing but the sight and sound of dogs fucking like there was no tomorrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Several hours later saw the dogs too exhausted to move, but both asleep on the large dog bed. Assuring himself that the dogs were indeed asleep, he wrapped a hand tightly around his cock, stroking it slowly as he eyed the two animals. He wished he could risk having Harry transform back into himself. He was desperate to fuck something, and his hand really wasn’t doing it for him tonight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He pulled slowly at first, building up speed, his breaths leaving him in pants and pleasure swamped through his limbs. His eyes drifted shut as he slowed his pace, his fist tightening. He thrust up into his fingers, he let out a soft groan of pleasure, his legs stretched out before him, his toes curling as pleasure rose in him in hot waves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He pumped faster, knowing he was getting close. Unbidden, images of Ophi whining in pleasure as Severus’ dog fucked her, her stomach bulging with pups, popped into his head and he came with a cry. His cum splattered across his hand and stomach, his balls relaxing more and more with each spurt of his cock. He lay on the bed, feeling boneless and wondering at his reaction to watching Ophi getting fucked by another dog. He didn’t recall reacting that way the first time she had gone into heat, but he wondered if that couldn’t simply be attributed to the shock of the situation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco decided that Potter took a cock beautifully, no matter what form he was in, no matter if he was skinny or hugely pregnant. He stared at the two animals and wondered what kind of depraved person he was turning into._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus’ dog stayed in Draco’s room after that. And if they humped each other until Ophi couldn’t stand anymore, well, Draco wasn’t going to complain about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________According to Severus, Ophi was due to have her puppies any day now. Draco kept a close eye on her, knowing she would need all the help she could get when the time came. She whined in discomfort almost constantly now, her nipples were large and hung heavy with milk, and her stomach was so huge, Draco wondered at the fact that carrying that many puppies hadn’t killed her. Magic, he supposed, was the only answer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco was startled awake in the middle of the night by a loud yelp from Ophi. Seizing his wand, he quickly lit the room and looked over to find that Ophi had had her first puppy. Summoning the supplies he had kept at Severus’ instruction, he began talking to Ophi soothingly as he cleaned the puppy thoroughly before settling it down to begin nursing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You’re doing such a good job, sweetheart.” Draco soothed as he helped ease the next puppy from Ophi’s body. Draco was staggered. The puppies. Kept. Coming. He found that he had to pay attention to know which puppies had been nursing longest so he could rotate them out. How Ophi was going to be able to nurse so many puppies with only eight nipples, Draco had no idea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus appeared mid-morning, conveniently showing up as Ophi birthed her last pup. She collapsed in exhaustion even as Draco praised her and settled the last puppy before a nipple so it could nurse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You did such a good job, baby. You’re my good girl, aren’t you. Pretty baby, you’re such a good mummy already aren’t you?” Draco cooed as Ophi licked one of the pups lightly, earning Draco an exhausted wag._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Twenty one. More than expected. The Dark Lord will be pleased. He is quite interested in the puppies your dog has, as none of the dogs he has acquired has seemed to please him in the way he was apparently expecting._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ophi whined piteously, and licked her puppies some more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus scowled at the animal and withdrew a bottle from his robes which he thrust into Draco’s hand._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I have adapted a contraceptive potion that should work for her. I’m sure the Dark Lord will want more puppies if these ones develop as he wishes them to, but allowing her to be pregnant too often will be detrimental to her overall health. One pill every day. Mix it in with her food.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________And with that, Severus swept out of the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco was going spare. He was quite positive he hadn’t gotten more than a handful of hours of sleep since the puppies were born. There were just so _many _of them and they were just so _noisy _._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________No matter what silencing charms he’d tried, nothing seemed to work. He spent the hours he was supposed to be sleeping, wondering if Potter had passed down magic into the beasts that enabled them to disable every single spell in their vicinity. He couldn’t help but wonder if the magic was helping them grow, as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Severus had visited, to check on all of the ‘annoying mongrels’ as he called them, and seemed shocked that their eyes had opened after only one day. And that after four short days they had begun scampering around on their own little legs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Exhausting though they were, Draco couldn’t deny that he loved watching them. They all seemed to enjoy piling on top of Ophi, who bore it all with good patience, even when they chewed on her ears. They wiggled and yipped and rolled around on the floor, wrestling and playing with one another. But mostly, they _ate _. It seemed as though Ophi always had at least several puppies nursing at any given time. Even when she stood, needing to eat herself, or go outside for a few moments, pups would swing from her nipples for a moment before tumbling to the floor with a cry.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And then Draco had great pleasure of watching a small wave of puppies run after her, tripping and falling all over one another in their uncoordinated haste to follow their mother._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________By the end of the first week, the puppies had tripled in size, and Severus had instructed him to start giving them solid food. If Severus had found anything odd about the speed of their growth, he confided nothing of it to Draco, but, based on the number of visits Severus began to make, he assumed that the Dark Lord was pleased with the unusual turn of events. He was both glad of the visits and dreading the implication that Ophi’s puppies were so pleasing to the Dark Lord._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Severus continued to make hints that, should the Dark Lord continue to be pleased with the pups, that he would surely insist that Ophi have more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Draco pointedly avoided thinking about the prospect of having to go through all of this again, and while he was at school, which he was set to return to in just over a week._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________His mother had been avoiding him ever since he had yelled at her, allowing him to all but live in his rooms with the dogs without coming to visit. It wasn’t until there were just three days left before the start of term that she showed up and insisted that she escort him to Diagon Alley to get his supplies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He _really _didn’t want her to go with him. He had been planning to visit a few stores down Knockturn Alley and he _knew _she would never allow him to go. But she insisted, so, with her assurance of Severus’ permission to do so, Ophi went with the two of them, leaving the puppies home to entertain themselves._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Draco complained that he didn’t need a babysitter and drug his feet, trying short of throwing a full out tantrum, to get his mother to put him off as a bad job and leave him to it. But he knew his mother was much too stubborn for all of that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________So they made their way around, to Flourish and Blotts, the apothecary, and several other stores. Once he had everything he could possibly need for his classes, they finally headed into Madam Malkins, to size him for new robes, and there, they ran into Granger and the Weasel._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Draco stared at the pair as they entered the shop. He watched as their eyes dropped down to Ophi, who was watching, head tilted, as Madam Malkin pinned his robes. But she was facing Draco, displaying her large, furry back to the duo who had entered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There was a moment of silence before the Weasel charged forward, his face flushing red to matching his hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He pointed at the large dog, “I know it was you, Ferret, what have you done to Harry? Keeping him as a pet? You like to have him slavering at your feet, do you?!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Draco blinked, rather impressed to learn that the Weasel even knew what the word ‘slavering’ meant and how to use it properly in a sentence. His mother rose to her feet, her expression coldly furious, even as Ophi spun around, a growl rolling from her throat in warning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Granger groped at the Weasel’s arm, pulling him back as she noticed what the Weasel hadn’t taken the time to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Even Madame Malkin had stopped working to stare at the outraged boy who had just burst into her shop, so they all heard what Granger whispered in his ear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“That isn’t Harry, Ron. Look. She’s had puppies recently.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ophi growled again, stalking towards the pair, the movement validating Granger’s comment as her swollen nipples swung low off her belly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Stop!” Madame Malkin screeched, “You will not let your dog attack people in my shop.” She turned angry eyes on the couple, still standing in the doorway. “And you are not to provoke fights in here. Settle down or I must ask you to leave.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________With a twirl of her wand, the remaining adjustments to Draco’s robe completed, and he pulled it off, just as Ophi settled at his feet, his eyes never leaving Granger or the Weasel who had quietly begun perusing the racks of robes that hung ready for purchase, even as they continued darting curious glances at the group in the corner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Draco and his mother quickly paid for his robes and left the shop. Cutting off the start of her furious rant about blood traitors and showing proper respect, Draco suggested that they stop into the Magical Menagerie to find some collars and toys for the puppies. Looking rather delighted at the idea, and seemingly derailed from her rant, they quickly entered the dark, smelly shop._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Here, Draco was able to convince his mother to look at collars while he looked at toys, several aisles over. After assuring himself that she was deeply engrossed in her task of finding 21 unique collars, he slipped out of the shop and hurried towards Knockturn Alley, Ophi loping along at his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He started at Borgan and Burkes, and was able to leave 10 minutes later, feeling quite pleased as he felt his plan was really coming together. He stopped in at a few other shops, though nothing there quite met his needs. He decided he would head back and reassure his assuredly panicking Mother, when he spied a new shop down a side street. He slowly made his way towards it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The windows had been blacked over, showing nothing of the stock carried. Slipping inside, Draco froze as he tried to comprehend what he was seeing. No sooner had he halted inside the door than a sleazy looking man approached him. Draco’s nose wrinkled as the scent of body odor washed over him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“Young Master, you look like a man who knows what he wants from a woman. Here we can provide anything you might want, from the products required to alter the woman you’re with into the one of your dreams, or a new woman entirely. You can have them for the hour, or, if you’re feeling a little more permanent, if you want a woman to attend to your every need, our girls are available for purchase.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The man leered as Draco realized that what he had taken for mannequins, modelling lingerie, various restrains and other accessories were in fact, live women._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He blinked, stumbling over his words, even as he eyed a petite blond girl, surely even younger than he was, with massive tits all but falling out of a leather corset._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“I’ve already got one at home, thanks. But I might be interested in some… accessories.” He was sure he would be able to get Harry to use any one of those toys once he was a human again. Human. He glanced down at Ophi, who was sniffing the air curiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Potter would be a woman. He wondered how Potter would look and decided that he might just be able to find some things here to make sure that Potter was as fucking gorgeous as Draco could make her. Draco was a Malfoy, after all. And Malfoys only owned the best._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He lightly touched the collar on Ophi’s neck before he dove into his perusal of the inventory, his eyes periodically drawn by an enthusiastic gesture from one of the many women. Shaking his head lightly, Draco wandered through the shelves, casting curious glances at Ophi from time to time, he picked up a large array of creams, elixirs, and even a couple boxes of chocolates. He paused before a rack filled with jewelry. There were collars in all shapes and materials, as well as rings to pierce any part of the body. He picked a few items that caught his fancy before moving on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________They even had a section of items that had been created with women who had just given birth in mind. Draco perused this section, and picked up a few items, unsure of what physical effects would transfer over to Harry’s human form._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Once he made it to lingerie, he had a hard time deciding and selected _way _more that he was sure Potter would ever be able to wear. He made sure to pull from the more expensive racks, looking for items that were self-sizing, as he really didn’t know how Potter’s body shape and size will have altered.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He passed by the items that were spelled with charms of ownership, compulsion, love, and obedience. He had no need of those items, himself. He was more than proficient enough with the spells himself, though he knew he didn’t need them with Potter, anyway. The collar this summer had been a mere precaution. He had Potter wrapped around his little finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Feeling as though he had selected more than he could possibly ever end up using, he left the shop, his purchases shrunk down into a discrete bag in his pocket. His excitement over his progress on his plan, coupled with his near rabid desire to try out his many purchases on Potter, had him easily bearing his Mother’s furious lecture at his reappearance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________As soon as they returned to Draco’s room, Ophi was mobbed by her puppies and she obligingly flopped down onto her side as the puppies fought for her limited nipples. Knowing that Ophi would now find herself thusly occupied for the remainder of the day, Draco adjusted the spells on her collar, removing the spell that tied her to his side, and snuck into the floo. He made his way, first, to Madame Malkin’s, where he picked out some robes that would accommodate Harry’s new gender, which were spelled to tailor themselves to his body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He refused to answer any of the questions posed him by the rather bewildered woman, wondering why he was buying women’s school robes, before hurrying out of the shop and slipping through the Leaky Cauldron and into muggle London. He quickly made his way to the shops he knew he and his mother loved to go, and set about finding some more normal clothing for Harry. He figured he’d have to manage the altering of these garments, but decided it wouldn’t be much of a problem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Returning home as quickly as he was able and with his pockets feeling a lot lighter, he tucked the items away in his school trunk, already excited to have Harry dressed _properly _. In clothing that _fit _._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________As he had guessed, Ophi still had puppies latched onto her, and Draco wondered again, how it was that she had never seemed to run dry on milk with 21 little vampires doing their best to drain her dry every day, even with the solid food they were beginning to eat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________He knew that they would have to be fully weaned before he left for school, because the puppies would not be going with them. He supposed it was a good thing that their growth had been accelerated, or he would have had no choice in the matter. But he knew that Ophi was going to miss them dreadfully. He wasn’t quite sure how he would handle that problem when it arose._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The train ride was uneventful, Ophi growled at Millicent Bulstrode when she tried to lay across Draco’s lap and succeeded in making her scuttle across the bench, and away from Draco. He raised an amused eyebrow and fondled her ears pleasantly when she settled her large head in his lap, exactly where Millie had tried to do the same._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________Draco did his best not to laugh as Ophi stared down Millicent, clearly indicating that the bitch should keep her distance. He conversed pleasantly with Blaise about the other boy’s summer, which he had spent vacationing in Italy with his Mother’s family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________It wasn’t until they were nearly to the school that the subject of Potter came up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“He’s been missing all summer, I heard.”________________________

________________________  
“Well, _I _heard he’s locked away in some dungeon being tortured by the Dark Lord.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco rolled his eyes, “If the Dark Lord had him, people would know, Millie. Stop talking, we already know you’re a dumb bitch without you confirming it every time your mouth opens.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, and Knott all howled with laughter at Millicent’s furious face. She stormed out of the compartment without another word, much to the relief of all of the boys._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco rolled his eyes, “Dumb bitch.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Knott eyed Draco speculatively. “I agree with you that we’d all know if the Dark Lord had Potter, but it’s equally as obvious that Dumbledore doesn’t have him either. Where do you think he is then?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco scratched Ophi’s ears lightly. “No idea. Maybe he got wise and fled the country. But he’s clearly a lot smarter than he looks if he’s finally cut himself away from that fool, Dumbledore. That old bastard, always pretending to be so good and holy, as though he isn’t as manipulative and scheming as the Dark Lord ever was. The Dark Lord doesn’t lie like that old coot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________They all thought this over in silence for the remainder of the trip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco hated the welcoming feast. It reminded him forcefully of the task he had to complete this year and he couldn’t keep the tension from his body as the Headmaster gave his usual, boring, start of term speech. He jumped when a wet nose brushed his clenched fist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Letting out a shuddering breathe, he ran his fingers through Ophi’s fur, the warmth and soft texture relaxing him once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Draco found he didn’t have much of an appetite, but the enjoyed the disgusted look on Pansy’s face as he hand fed Ophi chunks of steak. Pansy _hated _animals. She thought they were disgusting and smelly. Draco hoped Ophi’s presence at his side would keep her away this year. He didn't want her interfering.____________________________

____________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________He had never been so glad as he was now that Prefects were given their own rooms. Once he had the door shut and locked behind Ophi, did he turn and regard the dog._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“Come now, Potter, it’s time to become human again.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Ophi stared at him for a moment and Draco wondered if she’d refuse to turn back, before he found a naked girl standing in front of him, messy hair covering her face as she stared down at the floor._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Draco stared, his eyes picking out the drastically widened hips and narrow shoulders. Her entire body was drastically more petite and delicate than when she had been male. They had been close in height at the end of last term, Draco just reaching six feet and Potter four inches shorter. Now Draco towered over her. He figured he had at least eleven inches on her small frame._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I do hope you learned your lesson this summer, Harry. The fates knew I was unable to punish you for your clingy behavior and your incessant need to be beside me and punished you accordingly, when I could not. I told you it would be unwise to accompany me home this summer but you just couldn’t ‘bear to be away from me’.” Draco reached out and grabbed her cunt, making her flinch. He traced his hand over the thatch of dark hair, unnecessarily drawing attention to fact that there was now no prick there._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“I’m… sorry, Draco.” Harry’s voice was a gravelly rasp, that sounded just as though she had smoked about 10 packs of cigarettes. “I’ve learned my lesson.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Draco grinned and lifted his other hand to squeeze one of her breasts. He laughed as milk dribbled out of her nipple. He leaned down and slowly lapped it up, earning him a soft whine. “Did you enjoy your time as a bitch for all of the Dark Lord’s guard dogs? Did you enjoy it when they knotted you?” His voice dropped to a husky whisper, “When they couldn’t stop fucking you? You were fucked for about 12 hours straight that first time you went into heat.” He leaned down, whispering in her ear, even as he felt her shudder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________“You _wanted _to have their puppies, didn’t you? Because you know that you’ve always been a bitch just waiting to be fucked. It’s your destiny.” Draco pinched her nipple harshly, before milking her breast with his hand. Milk dribbled onto the carpet in a steady stream. “You’re my bitch, aren’t you, Potter? You probably want to have my children, don’t you? You want me to fill you up with my come, knock you up until you’re so swollen with my children that you can’t walk?” Harry whimpered out what sounded like an agreement, her whole body trembling at his words. “It’s all you’re good for, you know. Thanks to the Dark Lord, all you’re ever want is to be bred. To help us purify the wizarding race. Oh, I doubt the Dark Lord has even thought of all the possibilities. But I have.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________He traced his tongue along the shell of her ear before nibbling on her earlobe. He released her beasts and pressed her firmly against his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Imagine… If the Dark Lord were to use that spell on even a handful of pureblood wizards. He could breed them out to his followers, swell the ranks of wizards so that there would be more of us to control the muggles.” Draco petted Harry’s hair as he sensed her horror at the thought. “Imagine if they aged as quickly as your pups did. He’d have a fully brainwashed army in just a few short years. And all of you would just keep _begging _to be fucked until you were heavy with child. You’d keep reproducing until you physically couldn’t take it anymore.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“But don’t worry, pet.” Draco nibbled the sensitive skin behind her ear. “You’re mine. I don’t like other people touching my things. Besides, the Dark Lord has no idea of your true identity. You were merely a way for the Dark Lord to demonstrate my punishment. He could care less about my little _familiar _… Nobody cares about you but me, do they, Pet?” Draco crooned in her ear.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________Draco grinned as Harry trembled against him. It had been so much more difficult to put her in her place when she was a bitch. Whether she was trembling in desire or fear or shame, Draco didn’t really know or care. He softened his touch, stroking lightly over her nipples as his fingers dipped further between her legs, tracing his fingers through hot slick. He tutted in her ear, even as he barely pressed two fingers inside her cunt, making her squirm restlessly, trying to press his fingers deeper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“But if you’re going to be a woman, we need to make you look like one. Malfoys only have the best.” He lifted one eyebrow and gave her a condescending once over. “And you’re definitely not there yet. You will not fight me with any of the changes I’m going to make to you. You want to please me, do you not?” He stepped back, pulling away as he went to gather several packages from his trunk. He ignored the soft whimper she made as he removed his fingers and stepped away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“First,” he began, pulling out a small box of chocolates. “We need to take care of your voice. You still sound like a man. Each of these chocolates is supposed to alter your vocal chords to a different range. We’ll try different ones until we find one that I like.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________The first chocolate resulted in a high pitched screech that rose goosepimples all over Draco’s body._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________“Definitely, not that one.” He selected another, and had Harry eat it. It was pleasant enough, but didn’t seem quite right either. He decided that what she needed was something lower on the vocal scale, just the faintest hint of who she used to be. Maybe a low alto. He plucked the chocolate that would elicit the lowest voice in the box and fed it to Harry, whispering in her ear. “Tell me how much you want my cock.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________She groaned softly and nuzzled into this neck. “I _need _you, Draco. I need your hard cock filling me up. Fuck me full of your come. _Making me scream…. _” She pressed up against him, slowly gyrating against his thigh. “I’ll make you feel so good, baby.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Perfect…” whispered Draco. Even before she had pressed up against him, his cock had been twitching to attention. Her voice was just the right timbre. It made his mind drift to illicit acts, things he’d done to Harry for his own pleasure. It made him want to fuck her - It was perfect._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He tossed the rest of the box in the trash and pulled out another. This box, once opened, was divided into two sides, clearly labeled ‘top’ and ‘bottom’. Eyeing her slim figure, Draco handed her two of the chocolates from the ‘bottom’ side of the box._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________At first, nothing seemed to happen. After a few minutes, to Draco’s delight, Harry’s arse and hips began to swell, they grew rounded and her arse seemed to lift. Draco walked around her, trailing his fingers over the curve of her hip and swell of her arse appreciatively. Gripping her hips, he ground his stiffening cock against her. She moaned softly and leaned forward, pressing back against him, presenting him with her cunt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He returned to the box, slapping her arse appreciatively before handing her one more sweet from the ‘bottom’ half of the box. He eyed her chest, still wet with milk. He was about to offer her a ‘top’ chocolate before he paused and set the box down once more._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Rummaging through one of the many bags, he pulled out a small pot of cream. He swiftly unwound the top and offered it to Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Rub this all over your breasts. It’ll dry up your milk without making your chest saggy and old looking.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Harry silently accepted the jar and did as instructed, seeming rather shocked that, without the milk, they shrank to almost nothing. Draco removed the jar from Harry’s grasp and tossed it into the trash as well, before handing several of the ‘top’ chocolates to Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Without a word, she ate five chocolates in quick succession and they both watched as her chest began to swell. Almost without his permission, Draco’s hands rose and cupped her breasts, massaging them lightly as they swelled within his palms. He leaned down and lapped at a nipple, sucking gently as it stopped growing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Nipping the bud lightly, he drew back to examine the results. Her breasts were enormous, easily too large for him to fit in his hands. He slapped them lightly, enjoying the way they bounced and swayed. He noticed with interest as her nipples hardened under his focused gaze. Pinching one and giving it a hard tweak, earned him a breathy yelp that had his cock pulsing with interest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Smirking, Draco pulled out yet another jar of cream. He offered it to Harry, one eyebrow raised._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“Rub this anywhere you have hair below your neck.” He watched as she dutifully followed his instruction, until she stood before him all but dripping in the muddy looking goo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Pulling his wand out, he pointed it at her and murmured a soft incantation. The cream vanished along with all of the hair that had been beneath it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“You lucky pet,” Draco cooed in her ear as he stroked a hand down her side so he could cup her arse, giving it a firm squeeze. “Now you’ll never grow hair there again. No need to shave. You’ll always be smooth and ready for me.” He traced his fingers down her arse, chuckling as she widened her stance, her posture all but begging him to finger her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“We aren’t done yet.” He pulled away, grinning at her impatient whine. Draco adjusted himself in his trousers as he examined Harry’s face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“First to go are the glasses.” Draco plucked them off Harry’s nose and they joined the rest of the used product in the trash. He pulled out a small pair of contact lenses. “Keep your eyes open.” He flicked his wand and the contacts melded onto Harry’s eyes, repairing his vision._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“No more glasses. You wont ever need them, again. They were hideous anyway, so you should be glad.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Draco tilted her chin up, his thumb brushing lightly over her lower lip as he considered her. He lifted his wand and pointed it at her face. “This will hurt quite a bit,” he murmured, “Hold still.” His grip tightened on her jaw like a vice. Murmuring softly, a pale white light began to glow around her features, stretching and pulling painfully for several minutes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Draco pulled back to admire the effect. Her eyes were larger, her nose smaller and her cheekbones stood out proudly from her slim face. Her jaw was softer, less square, and seemed to fit her bone structure much more than her squared jaw had. Tracing a gentle finger across her cheek, he pointed his wand at her hair and watched as it began to grow, the thick mass of curls lengthening until it just brushed to top of her arse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He flicked his wand and watched her eyelashes thicken and darken. They grew longer, framing those gorgeous green eyes pleasantly. He touched the tip of his wand lightly to her eyebrows, and watched as they thinned and shaped themselves, accenting the natural curve of her face instead of dominating it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He pulled back to consider her once more before pressing his wand to her lips, causing her lower lip to swell slightly, leaving her with a natural pout that did nothing but make Draco want to tug that lip between his teeth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________His eyes narrowed thoughtfully on her lips, he touched his wand to them once more and watched as the color slowly darkened, for all the world looking as though they has been sucked hard enough to draw blood up to the surface of her skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He walked around her several times, admiring the differences and trying to think of any other changes he might want to make. He paused as he examined her stomach. It wasn’t fat, by any means, but the skin seemed to sag more than it should. Draco figured that was pretty good if it was all there was to show for birthing 21 puppies only a few short weeks ago._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He rummaged in the nearly empty sacks and removed another vial of cream. He pumped some onto his fingers and rubbed it into the skin of her stomach, admiring the way the skin tightened, firming up under his touch as the cream rejuvenated her skin. He smoothed his hands over her firm stomach admiringly before leaning in and dropping his tongue into her belly button with an appreciative sigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He traced her narrow waist reverently, appreciating the wide swell of her hips beneath his questing hands. He drew slowly away and regained his feet. He pawed through his remaining items, wondering what else he had happened to purchase that he wanted to use. He paused as he read the label on a small vial of oil. It had been wrapped in thin gloves, that needed to be used when the oil was applied to the skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He donned one glove and dribbled the oil onto this fingers. Turning back to Harry, he coated her nipples in the viscous liquid. They shon in the torchlight as Draco considered where else he wanted to apply the liquid. He dabbed a small circle of oil on her left arse cheek, right where the skin dimpled before moving his hand upward. He brushed a small amount along the small of her back before swirling a small patch on the apex of her left shoulder and neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________He carefully corked the vial and vanished the glove with the oil still on it. Pointing his wand at her, there was a bright flash of light and the oil seeped into her skin. She gasped, the skin where it had been applied flashing a vibrant red before fading back to her pale complexion. He tucked the vial into his bedside table before turning back to Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Draco grasped her arse roughly and hauled her up his body. She squeaked in surprise, her legs and arms wrapping around him securely. He wrapped his lips around one of her nipples and sucked, _hard _.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Harry _screamed >i/>, her legs spasming around Draco’s waist as she creamed on his shirt. She was almost sobbing and she tried to rub herself against Draco’s stomach, desperately seeking friction on her throbbing cunt. __ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________Draco groaned around her nipple and switched to the other one, pleased that the action had Harry positively thrashing with want in his arms. Backing her up against a wall for support, he released her arse, causing her to whine piteously, before harshly twisting her free nipple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________She writhed piteously, her loud moans and cries of pleasure filling the room around them, until, with one particularly hard tug on her nipple had her shuddering in ecstasy, her hips rolling against him, her slick soaking through the fine fabric._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________He dropped her unceremoniously on the bed next to the remaining product, smirking at the vapid smile on her face as she sucked in greedy lungful’s of air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________“What,” she panted, “The hell. Was that?” Draco pressed a thumb into the soft skin on her neck where her shoulder and neck met, eliciting an exhausted mewl as her back arched pleasantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________“What did it feel like?” Draco’s voice was low and throaty. His eyes devouring Harry as she panted heavily, her body completely relaxed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________________________________She moaned softly, “It was… like liquid heat. Every touch, every miniscule sensation… it felt so _good _but it was so frustrating at the same time. I’ve never felt that horny as a human… other that the time you fucked me for an entire day and didn’t let me come until I’d gotten you off at least ten times.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________She rolled her hips invitingly as Draco licked his lips. “I still want to fuck you.” She all but purred, her hands tracing over her new curves enticingly. She gasped each time her fingers brushed her nipples, or any of the other places the oil had been absorbed into her skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Draco pressed his palm against his throbbing cock, unsuccessfully willing himself to calm down. “Like your new erogenous zones, Harry?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Harry moaned wantonly, arching her hips up off the bed and angling her legs wide so Draco could clearly see how wet she was. Her slick was smeared across her thighs and her cunt was shining with it, so ready for Draco to pound into her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Draco shivered, his cock felt like it was going to explode at any minute. He needed a moment to cool down. Dumping the remaining bags out onto the bed, he nudged Harry closer, inviting her to examine the items. There was a large assortment of jewelry glinting in the soft light._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________They were mostly silver, though several of them had gems imbedded in them. Draco hadn’t realized at the time, but most of the gems were either emeralds or diamonds. Smiling at the assortment that was almost exclusively Slytherin in color, he bid her to pick the items she liked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________She tentatively picked out one solid silver hoop, and an array of matching hoops and studs, set with a mixture of diamonds and emeralds. None of them were labeled with what area of the body they were supposed to pierce, though Draco remembered vividly the racks they had come off of._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________He grinned wolfishly at the selections made and decided he’d start with the earrings. Each ear received a line of six piercings, starting at the top or her and ending about half way down, leaving simple hoops to loop through the lobes. Draco attached them with his wand, as these pieces of jewelry had not been designed to be removed. They had been designed with the sole purpose of branding one’s property._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Draco was impressed with Harry’s calm as Draco repeatedly punctured holes in his ears. It wasn’t until Draco lifted the final hoop that he bothered asking Harry, “Where do you think this goes?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Silver eyes met green for a long moment before he was rewarded with an answer, “Eyebrow?” Draco’s widening grin seemed to cause her alarm, and her eyes grew even wider._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________“Nope. You’ve picked out a lovely nipple ring, pet.” Draco flicked his wand and savored the yelp of pain as the cool metal looped through Harry’s right nipple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Draco’s cock, which had been straining his pants for the entirety of this endeavor strained painfully against his trousers. Groaning, he grabbed her hand and pressed it against himself, successfully distracting her from the shock of pain as a hungry look entered her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________With a breathy moan, she dropped to her knees and nuzzled her face against the front of his clothed cock. She inhaled sharply before making quick work of the button and fly and pulling his trousers and pants down with one quick tug. Draco widened his stance slightly, moaning as his prick slapped against her cheek._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Draco buried his hands in the unruly mop of curls as soft, dainty hands wrapped around his prick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________“Fuck…” he hissed out through his teeth. He was sure he’d never had hands this soft stroking his shaft. Her thumb circled his head, swiping up a drop of precome before she flicked her tongue out, slowly dragging it across his head, making Draco grit his teeth at the almost painfully pleasant sensation._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________He thrust his hips lightly, pressing his cock against her lips until she sucked him in. She hummed softly around his shaft as he let out a loud groan at the feeling of finally being in Potter’s mouth again. Potter hollowed out her cheeks, sucking enthusiastically at his cock as she brought a hand up to cradle his sack as her other hand worked the base of his shaft._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________Gripping her hair tightly, he pressed in more fully, drawing her down on his cock until he was pushing at the back of her throat. Draco was panting. “C’mon. It hasn’t been that long. You know what I like, baby. Give it to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________With a conscious effort, Draco felt her relax her throat until he could press all the way in, the tight vise of her throat gripping the tip of his cock in the most exquisite way. He began fucking her throat in earnest, allowing her a breath of air every now and then. Her large eyes watched him, tearing up even as they traced Draco’s face worshipfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________He pulled out of her mouth slowly, enjoying the drag of her lips and tongue along his shaft and enjoying the sight of the long strings of saliva that tied her mouth to his cock. He tipped her head back as far as it would go and stared into her eyes for a long moment before he spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________________________________“You’re _mine _” He loosened his grip on her hair and tucked an errant strand behind her ear, allowing it to slip gently through his fingers. “You’re my good girl, aren’t you? You took the punishment this summer so well. Now you’re perfect - so beautiful, everything I could possibly want. You’re going to stay my perfect, obedient girl, aren’t you?”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________Draco rubbed his fingers along the top of the collar that had resized itself to Harry’s neck. She let out a breathy pant as a shudder ran down her spine. She pressed a hand over his, making him cup the tag on her collar - the tag declaring that the wearer belonged to one Draco Malfoy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________________________________________“I’ll always be your perfect girl, I’d do anything for you, Draco.” Her voice dropped to a husky whisper. “You aren’t ashamed of me. Or disgusted by me. You kept me even though I was fucked by dogs all summer and bore them pups.” Her eyes focused on him with that reverent stare once more. “You _want _me. I’d do anything for you.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________________________________________Draco held her gaze as he brought his hand up and fisted his cock. She’d pulled him so close to the edge with her fucking wonderful mouth that it only took a few pulls before his come splattered across her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	4. Chapter 4

“You’re hovering.” Draco caught Harry’s eye in the mirror where she had been lingering in the bathroom’s doorway, watching Draco as he got ready for the day.

She blushed bright red and padded a few timid steps closer. 

Draco turned, leaning against the sink as he admired the woman before him. Harry was distinctly sleep rumpled. Her hair was wilder than normal and she had creases on her cheek from the pillow. Draco’s eyes dropped lower, smirking slightly as he saw her nipple ring glinting through the lace teddy she had picked out to sleep in last night. 

“I’m just…” she ran a hand through her hair looking agitated, “I’m… worried,” she turned her large eyes on him, “about my next heat.”

Draco grasped her hand and tugged her closer, allowing his hand to trace over her curves. He traced his lips along her jaw as he cupped her breasts in his hands, kneading them softly.

“And what has you worried, pet?” Draco nibbled on her ear as his hands dropped down, moving to cup her arse, pulling her flush against him as he did so.

Harry moaned softly as she pressed her breasts against Draco’s chest. “It’s just…” Draco smirked as she trailed off, “I don’t remember… everything that they said about the spells effects on a human subject. What if it’s worse than when I was a dog?”

She looked up at him, worry shining bright in her eyes. “What if,” she whispered, “I need more than just you to fuck me? I mean every dog in the area fucked me when I was Ophi. What if it’s like that now? Would you… would you…” She trailed off nervously, her next words so quiet that Draco barely heard them. “Would you still want me?” 

Draco ghosted his fingers over her arse one last time before cupping her face and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Harry latched onto him quickly, her hands rising to pull him closer as she threw a leg over his hip, rubbing up against him eagerly.

Draco moaned against her lips before pushing her back gently. She continued to rock against him, the feeling of his cock swelling providing her all the encouragement she needed. 

“Harry,” Draco groaned, “We had other things we needed to take care of this morning…” He pushed her back far enough that he could meet her gaze, and was startled to see tears rising quickly in the green orbs. 

She pulled in a shuddering breath and tried to pull away quickly, mumbling unintelligibly under her breath until Draco recaptured her hand, making her stop. 

“Harry. What’s wrong?” Draco had never been so confused in his life. He pulled Harry gently against him, caressing her hair gently as she sobbed against his chest. 

Draco scooped her up and carried her back into the bedroom, where he settled himself down on the bed with her in his lap. She curled into him, allowing him to continue stroking her gently as she cried.

“S-s-sorry. I-I’m just s-so…” she trailed off and sucked in a deep breath, clearly trying to ground herself. She successfully evened out her breathing before continuing. “I’m sorry. I just feel so strange. I feel like me, but not me, it’s like…” her mouth opened and closed several times before she could get out any more words.

“It’s like I have to force myself to say things that I feel like I should be able to tell you easily. It make me anxious. And I feel horny _all _the time. And I just don’t know. Is it me? Is it because I’m a girl? Is it because of the spell? Is it going to be like this all the time?” Draco felt the shudder run through her whole body. “If this is what I feel like normally, what will it be like when I go into heat again? I don’t remember everything the Dark Lord said about the spell and it’s affects. What if I lose control of myself? What if I try to fuck anybody in sight? You’d hate me.”__

__Tears rolled down her cheeks once more, Draco brushed them away gently._ _

__“I… I couldn’t stand it if that happened. Or what if the Dark Lord wants more puppies.” A look of horror crossed her face, “I can’t do that again, Draco. Or, Merlin, what if the pills Snape gave me don’t work and I end up pregnant as a human? Or what if somebody sees me as a human? What if somebody figures out I’m _me _?”___ _

____She buried her face into Draco’s shoulder as more tears came. He brushed a hand down her spine, repeating the gesture as it seemed to calm her._ _ _ _

____Draco hushed her softly, even as he felt her hands rubbing gently on the front of his trousers. She arched forward as his fingers traced across her back once more and pulled frantically at his trousers, Draco let her. Not a moment later, Draco’s prick was surrounded by Harry’s hot, slick, cunt as she rode him slowly, soft, mewling cries escaping her lips as she rode him._ _ _ _

____Draco gripped her hips and held her down, bottomed out, his balls pressed tight between them._ _ _ _

____“Harry, I’ll take care of you. You’ll get used to being a woman. It’ll start to feel more normal with the more time that passes. As for your heat… I’ll take care of you. We’ll work through it. And you won’t get pregnant. Snape’s potions always work. As for the Dark Lord… It will be quite some time before he can truly determine whether he wants more puppies. And as for whether somebody sees you as a human… That’s what we were _supposed _to be working on this morning.”___ _ _ _

______He urged her to lift her hips, which she did with a pleased sigh. She began riding him slowly, staring into his eyes with a burning intensity that Draco bore with good patience. The more Harry trusted that Draco would take care of her, of every problem that she encountered, the less likely she would ever be to leave him, regardless of how he treated her the rest of the time. Draco knew how to play the game._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco traced a hand up her back and pressed her forward. Nosing lace out of the way, he closes his lips around her nipple ring and toyed it with his tongue, winning him a breathy cry as Harry ground down on him even faster. Her hands came up and cradled his head to her. Draco ‘dutifully’ paid homage to her chest, his tongue teasing her nipple as her breathing came louder and faster._ _ _ _ _ _

______With one rough pull of his teeth, Harry came around him with a cry. Draco’s mouth dropped open as he enjoyed the feel of her pulsing and tightening around him. He flipped them both over and began pounding into her roughly, fucking her hard through her orgasm as he chased his own pleasure. She thrashed under him, panting and crying out. Her own fingers came up to twist her nipples until, under the desperate onslaught, she came again, this time, pulling Draco’s release from him as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______They both lay there, panting harshly in the quiet of the room. Draco slowly pulled out of her, and rolled to the side, idly wondering how he was going to manage to get anything done at all this year. Harry’s hands began tracing lightly over him, caressing his thighs, stomach, arms, neck, until she was tilting his head down to allow her to kiss him softly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m sorry I doubted you, Draco. I know you’ll always take care of me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco hummed softly against her lips before pulling her into the bathroom. They took a quick shower, Draco deftly catching her hands when they reached out to grasp his cock, they didn’t have any time to spare._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco quietly instructed her on the best way to tame her hair and gave her several bottles of product to style it with. Once she was distracted with that, Draco went and pulled on a clean set of robes, pulling out an outfit for Harry as well, once she was done in the bathroom._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco was sitting on the bed, considering his wand when Harry exited the bathroom. He watched with amusement as she struggled to put on the leather corset top he had picked out for her. With a flick of his wand, it righted itself and tightened considerably, making Harry gasp as her air supply was cut down and her breasts were thrust upwards._ _ _ _ _ _

______She turned and glared at him, even as she seemed to be considering the top and short skirt Draco had paired with it dubiously. Draco pulled her onto his lap and nipped playfully at her chest, which was overflowing the top enticingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now. The main issues if anybody were to see you in this shape…” He brushes his fingers lightly across her scar. Lifting his wand, he pressed it lightly to the mark. “We’re just going to move it. I know it can’t be removed completely, but so long as it’s hidden, I don’t think it should matter.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______With a soft murmur, the scar on Harry’s forehead burned a bright red and tears erupted in her eyes as the mark slowly moved upwards, vanishing beneath her hair. Once it was completely out of sight, Draco dropped his wand and watched as Harry cradled her head, blinking away the tears in her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Your scar is hidden, now really it’s just the fact that I can’t keep calling you ‘Harry’. It’s a little telling. Time to pick a new name for yourself, Pet. Harry Potter died this summer when the Dark Lord turned him into you. You’ll never be what you once were.” He pressed his lips to hers in a warm kiss. “But that means that you can be fully mine, where as you couldn’t be before.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry’s hands cupped his jaw as she returned his kiss with fervor. Pulling back slightly, she voiced a question, “What name would make it easiest for me to blend in with Slytherins?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco hummed thoughtfully as he considered the way the Slytherins would analyze Harry’s presence._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think… I think the best way we can possibly play this is by telling everybody that you are indeed my familiar, but that you’ve managed to attain human form. This is something familiars are rumored to be able to do when the bond and magic between the wizard and his animal are strong enough. Given everything that happened with us this summer… I find that it would be a plausible enough conclusion. So your name should be something feminine that could still result in Ophi as a nick name. It also eliminates the need for you to have a last name. I think calling you Ophiuchus as you now are would draw unwanted attention.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ophelia?” Harry queried._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco considered the name for a moment before nodding. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips before giving one last piece of instruction. “It would do for you to remember that familiars, if they ever attain human form, are not able to speak extensively. Silence, should be your response when spoken to, unless it is absolutely necessary you speak, and if you must, the fewer words spoken, the better. If somebody speaks to you, you may look at me and I will answer for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ophelia considered this for a moment before slowly nodding her agreement._ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “That’s my good girl.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ophelia beamed at him and clambered off his lap before offering him a hand to pull him to his feet. “Breakfast?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Draco pressed a quick kiss to the top of her head before she morphed into a large black dog that loped after Draco, eager for him to feed her chunks of sausage off of his plate._ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

Draco slumped, boneless, against the bathroom stall door. A wet pop echoed off the walls as Ophelia pulled off of Draco’s cock, licking her lips with a self-satisfied smirk. Draco tugged on her hair appreciatively as she tucked him back into his pants, zipping his trousers back into place as she climbed to her feet and stretched up onto her tip toes to give him a kiss. 

“Time for potions…” with a saucy wink over her shoulder, Ophi unlocked the door, forcing Draco to stand upright as she slipped past him and morphed back into a large dog. 

Draco followed her out into the hall and they meandered down to the dungeons, arriving in the corridor with a few minutes to spare. He idly watched the Gryffindors huddled together down at the end of the corridor and he scratched Ophi’s ears. He couldn’t help the lazy grin that spread across his face, he really loved that lunch time blow jobs had become something that Ophi emphatically insisted upon. 

Overall, it had been a very pleasurable start of term for Draco. Classes had progressed easily enough, and he had used all of his spare time, when he wasn’t fucking Ophelia - who was remarkably demanding considering her submissiveness – towards the assignment the Dark Lord had given him. 

He was glad the weekend was here, he would be able to spend more than a few stolen hours planning the first stage of his operation. He just had to get through double potions with the Gryffindorks first. He barely resisted rolling his eyes as they crept closer, ever timid as they entered the potions classroom. 

That’s Gryffindor bravery for you.

The class filed into the room and Draco immediately scanned the room for Brutus. Severus had finally given that large Rottweiler a name, and much to Draco’s shock, he had brought the animal with him to school. Draco figured that the Dark Lord had a hand in the matter, as Severus was known for his dislike of animals in general.

The first time they had potions, Ophi and Brutus had romped around the classroom until Severus had scolded them both, and Draco had recalled Ophi to his side. 

Draco watched as Brutus lifted his head and sniffed the air, before surging to his feet and rushing over to Ophi, who had stayed by Draco’s side. Brutus snuffled her arse and nipped at her leg playfully, his tail swishing into an excited blur. 

Ophi twisted around Draco’s legs, using Draco as a barrier between them even as they made their way towards Draco’s usual work table. No sooner had Draco set his bad on the floor and settled himself on his seat that Brutus had jumped at Ophi and sent her running across the room. 

Every body turned to watch as Brutus chased Ophi around tables, chairs, and students, trying to jump on her and nip at her legs the entire time. Ophi growled at him, and attempted to make her way back towards Draco, only to be headed off by Brutus each time. It was only as Ophi slowed to round a Slytherin who had snuck in late that Brutus managed to catch her. 

There was immediate laughter as Brutus mounted Ophi and started humping her, clearly intent on having his way with her as he had all summer. But Ophi snarled and snapped at him, startling him as he fell off of her, only to scramble after her again.

Severus entered the room to find a snarling ball of fur as the dogs battled for dominance. A pained expression crossed his face briefly before he called the dogs to order. 

“Brutus, heel!” Brutus froze, staring at Ophi, who was snarling angrily, even as she backed towards Draco. 

“Brutus, heel!” Severus’s voice had dropped to a deadly tone that even the dog was struggling to disobey. His red cock was shining wetly on his belly, even as he took one step closer to Snape. 

When Ophi reached the end of Draco’s table, she turned, meaning to lay beneath Draco’s feet. As soon as her back was to Brutus, the dog launched himself at her, struggling to mount her still. Before anybody could react, Brutus was sprawled on his back on the stone floor, yelping in surprise and Draco found himself with a lapful of Ophelia, who was glaring at the dog venomously. 

She pressed a soft kiss to his cheek before burrowing her face into his neck, seemingly oblivious to the shock of everybody in the room. 

“Impossible…” Snape’s soft proclamation was drowned out by the sudden uproar of the students in the room. 

“What the hell?”  
“Who is she? Was she the _dog _?”__

__“Merlin’s balls, what is she wearing?”_ _

__“I think I saw her nipple…”_ _

__“Why would you ever be a dog if you looked like _that _?”___ _

____At a sharp reprimand from Snape, the room fell silent. Draco continued to stroke Ophelia’s hair._ _ _ _

____“Mr. Malfoy…” Snape’s voice was smooth as silk, “You will command your familiar to assume her proper shape. I will not allow such… distractions… within my class.”_ _ _ _

____A quick glance around the room proved that the sentiment was true, every eye was on the pair of them, and most, if not all, of the boys looked about ready to come in their pants._ _ _ _

____“Well, Sir, she will gladly change back if you would be kind enough to ensure that your pet doesn’t rut on her. I find the idea of dogs fucking in the classroom to be way more distracting than having Ophelia sit quietly on a stool next to me.”_ _ _ _

____Snickers of laughter were quickly stifled as they all awaited Snape’s pronouncement._ _ _ _

____With an scowl, Snape flicked his wand and Brutus was pulled through a door behind Snape’s desk which shut with a resounding click._ _ _ _

____Rolling his eyes, Draco gave Ophelia a quick pinch on the arse before lifting her off his lap. She gazed up at him for a moment before morphing back into the large black dog, who promptly sprawled out under Draco’s desk._ _ _ _

____Draco rubbed his foot along her flank, earning him a doggish smile as Snape began his lecture. They were no more than five minutes into it, however, when Brutus began scratching and whining at the door he had been locked behind. Severus ignored him until the attention of everybody in the room was on the door._ _ _ _

____Which an irritated scowl and a flick of his wand, the sounds were silenced, and the lecture continued._ _ _ _

____Draco, kept his eye on the door, even as he listened to Snape drone on about memory potions. He jerked slightly as the door gave a precarious wobble before stilling. He watched it for a moment longer and when it was completely still for a minute, he went back to jotting down notes on his parchment._ _ _ _

____The class was just rising to gather ingredients when, with a resounding crash, the door behind Snape’s desk burst clean off its hinges and fell, with a frantic Brutus on top of it. No sooner had he cleared the door than he had scrabbled madly towards Ophi, who had started to her feet at the sudden commotion._ _ _ _

____The room descended into chaos. Snape was yelling at Brutus, who was trying to mount Ophi, who was snapping and snarling and trying to get him off. Students were scrambling out of the way as their, thankfully empty, cauldrons went flying while desks were toppled by the two large dogs._ _ _ _

____“Ophelia!” at Draco’s sharp call, Ophi shifted back into her human form and threw herself at Draco, all but climbing his thin frame as Brutus came careening after her, only to skid to a halt in confusion._ _ _ _

____With a few hasty spells, Brutus was once more secured behind the hastily repaired door._ _ _ _

____Draco summoned a stool from an empty desk in the back and set it beside his own as the class began righting toppled furniture and fetching cauldrons which had been knocked askance._ _ _ _

____“To your potions, all of you and not a word out of anybody’s mouth!” Snape snarled._ _ _ _

____The room descended into eerie silence as everybody set to starting their memory potions._ _ _ _

____The rest of the class passed in relative peace as 20 batches of forgetfulness potion were created._ _ _ _

____Ophi stayed quiet, and Draco enlisted her help in prepping his ingredients so he could focus on adding them to the potion as the correct time and in the correct quantities._ _ _ _

____Class ended and Snape dismissed them all acidly before disappearing into the door behind his desk. Draco took his time washing up, as he tried to figure out what exactly had just happened. He knew Ophi wasn’t in heat, or she would have been happy enough to let the brute knot her, no matter where they were or if they disrupted a class._ _ _ _

____He scrubbed ingredients out from under his nails as the rest of the class filed out the room, gossiping loudly about the strange events that had just occurred. Draco placed a quick kiss atop Ophi’s head as she washed her hands before he headed back to his desk to pack his bag._ _ _ _

____“So, Malfoy, what have you done with Harry? We know you’re involved somehow.”_ _ _ _

____Draco rolled his eyes and continued shoving his books and parchment into his bag as he ignored the Weasel._ _ _ _

____“And who the fuck is this? Some girl you bought off the street and have forced to be your familiar? Everybody knows familiars can’t take a human form.”_ _ _ _

____Draco straightened and sneered at Weasley, even as he felt Ophelia’s arms circle his waist._ _ _ _

____“As though I would be that crass, Weasley. Just because you need to pay a girl to get a little action doesn’t mean I do. And if you weren’t completely stupid, you would know that in rare cases, familiars have been known to take human form, when the magical bond is strong enough. Clearly, Ophi’s and my combined magic surpasses your ability to comprehend.”_ _ _ _

____Draco disengaged Ophelia’s arms and sat down on his stool, drawing her down until she was straddling him. Draco sighed in pleasure as she wiggled, rolling her hips against his as she brought her own hands to her chest to toy with her nipples through her shirt._ _ _ _

____Draco smirked at the gobsmacked faces of not only Weasley, but Granger, too, as they watched the display._ _ _ _

____“My time is well and truly filled, without needing to keep tabs on the Golden Boy.” Ophi moaned softly, drawing all of their attention for a moment. Draco smirked as both the Gryffindor’s faces flooded with color, their eyes going ever so slightly unfocused._ _ _ _

____“Magnificent, is she not?” Draco cooed, “You’d like to fuck her, wouldn’t you?” Draco nudged Ophelia off his lap, making no effort to hide his straining cock as he turned her towards the Weasel. He brushed a comforting hand down the inside of her thigh as she glanced at him searchingly._ _ _ _

____He shoved Ophelia hard, causing her to stumble in Ron, whose arms encircled her automatically, steadying her._ _ _ _

____“She’s always willing, she’d be the best fuck of your life, Weasley.”_ _ _ _

____After a brief pause, as though she finally comprehended what Draco was doing, she began rubbing herself against Weasley, throwing a leg around his hip as she ground herself against him with a breathy moan. Draco watched, enjoying the confused lust on Weasley’s face as he allowed Ophelia to pull his hands to her breasts._ _ _ _

____Ophelia huffed in annoyance as Ron’s hands remained motionless on her chest. Hoping to at least gain something pleasant from the situation, She pushes her shirt aside and led his fingers to her nipples, making him pinch her and twist her nipple ring. Her loud, throaty moans echoed around the stone classroom as they all watched her force Weasley to pleasure her._ _ _ _

____Draco was honestly surprised that the two Gryffindors hadn’t fled. He didn’t think they were the sort to play these sort of games. His surprise grew tenfold as he watched Granger reach out to touch. She didn’t do anything drastic though, merely carded her fingers through Ophelia’s hair, her face blanking in shock as she did so._ _ _ _

____Draco wondered if she’d try something more… enthusiastic, when Ophelia pulled away sharply, her face contorting in displeasure as she regarded Granger._ _ _ _

____Weasley stumbled towards her, pulling her against him even as she shrank away from his girlfriend, “I don’t fuck mudbloods.” The look of pure disgust on her face and the shock on Granger’s, even as her boyfriend continued to rub up on Ophelia - apparently deaf in his pleasure – had Draco doubled over in paroxisms of laughter.  
With a few skillful squeezes and tugs, Ophelia had Weasley creaming his pants while his girlfriend watched, the fury and shock on Granger’s face clearing slightly as she watched._ _ _ _

____Granger snarled, her fingers closing like claws around Weasley’s arm to drag him away. She stared meaningfully at Ophelia before allowing her gaze to meet Draco’s._ _ _ _

____“I don’t know what all you’ve done to him, but I’ll get Harry back if it’s the last thing I do.”_ _ _ _

____Silence reined in the room for several minutes before Ophelia ventured to speak, “You don’t think she suspects…”_ _ _ _

____Draco walked up to her and trailed both hands across her chest before tugging her shirt back into place._ _ _ _

____“I don’t much care what the mudblood thinks. Even if she figures out that it IS you. She’ll never take you, or change you back. You’re mine and that will never change.”_ _ _ _

____He tapped her cheek lightly when the concerned look didn’t leave her face, “Come, I have things to do tonight, and don’t have time to worry about mudblood busybodies.”_ _ _ _


End file.
